


The Train Ride

by Sussi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sussi/pseuds/Sussi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1996 on her way to her very first assigment as an FBI agent Emily Prentiss meets Aaron Hotchner on a train. No last names are exchanged as they spend a steamy night together. Five years later they meet again for another tryst. In 2006 Emily joins the BAU. When she finds out who her unit chief is she can't believe her eyes. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train Ride

**Chapter one – Making new acquaintances**

_"I've always wanted to take a train. It's so sexy. You never know who's getting on and getting me off" - Samantha Jones, Sex and the City_

**1996**

"Aaron..." SSA David Rossi caught the attention of his young protege sitting across the tiny table from him giving him a smug smile. "I believe that you have an admirer."

 

"What?" The young FBI agent Aaron Hotchner asked. "What do you mean?"

 

"Well there is a very lovely young lady two tables down who has been eying us the last thirty minutes and I am pretty certain she ain't looking at me." He raised an eyebrow. "If she was I sure as hell wouldn't still be sitting here..."

 

His curiosity taking the best of him Aaron carefully turned his head and was met by two beautiful brown eyes looking back at him. The young woman smiled at him and he felt the corners of his own mouth bending upwards. She was really pretty. Long dark hair, pale skin and full red lips. She didn't look like the women he normally went out with. She looked wilder. Almost a little dangerous. He felt a tiny spark in the pit of his stomach.

 

Turning back to the older man he raised an eyebrow in question back at him. "Aren't you supposed to be married?"

 

"Oh, it's all just for show at this point." Rossi answered seemingly not too upset.

 

Aaron flinched a little at the other man's comment. He hadn't known the older agent that long. He'd joined the BAU, the department of the FBI he'd for a long time had his eyes on, just over six months before to be exact. And he just didn't think he knew the man well enough to talk to him about something so personal as a failed marriage. But he'd learned over the last half year that SSA David Rossi didn't really care much for decorum. Something that was further proved by the next words coming out of the man's mouth.

 

"You should go talk to her. Who knows maybe she'll fuck you."

 

Aaron didn't really know how to respond to that. He turned his head again and found that the pretty girl was still looking intently at him. She mouthed the word "hello" at him the action making her lips form a small pout. He could feel the spark in his stomach grow hotter and move a little further south. He hadn't had sex in well over a year, not since his girlfriend of close to ten years left him, and he could feel himself swell inside his pants just from looking at her. At her full lips. Imagining those lips wrapped tight around his cock.

 

"Aaron..." Rossi pulled him back. "So are you going to go for it or what?"

 

"I... I don't know..." He stuttered back. "Is that even okay. I mean we are on our way to a case. We should be going over the details."

 

"We've been going over the case the last three hours. We have another 15 hours to go. That should leave some room for you to have some fun. Besides we both know the case inside out and we can't really do anything else before we get to Chicago."

 

He gave Aaron a pat on the shoulder. "Go on, kid. You're 30 years old. Live a little." Draining his tumbler he added. "And while you do that I'll go and take a nap. Unfortunately not all of us are 30." With that he left Aaron alone in the restaurant car with the pretty girl.

 

Aaron stayed in his seat a few minutes weighing his options. He'd never done anything like this before. Just walking up to a girl with the intent of having sex with her or at least trying to. He'd had a few long term girlfriends and he got to know each of them well before sleeping with them. He felt surprisingly excited. And he felt a little, no scratch that a lot, turned on. Slowly he got up from his seat and before walking the few short swaying steps over to her table he wished silently that he hadn't read the situation completely wrong.

 

Emily Prentiss fixed her gaze on her hands folded on the table in front of her. She'd seen how the older man had got up and left and how the younger cute one had stayed behind. Now he was also getting up from his seat and seemed to be headed her way. She didn't really want him to find her staring at him. She had to play at least a little hard to get.

 

He'd mostly been sitting with his back towards her so she hadn't got a really good look but he'd turned around a few times and she'd been able to catch a strong jaw line, high cheekbones and dark twinkling eyes. So basically he was tall, dark and handsome. And tall, dark and handsome had always seemed to have a certain effect on her. It just kind of made her panties fall right off.

 

She knew she could really use the distraction of some flirting and maybe something more, hopefully something more, right now. She was sitting in this restaurant car on this train on her way to her very first real real job. She had graduated from the Academy with flying colors and now she was on her way to the Chicago field office and her first assignment as a real FBI agent. She was really nervous. Not about coming to a new city. She'd done that several times over during her childhood. No it was the whole first assignment as real FBI agent that had got her a little jittery. Hence the need for some distraction. Preferably of the carnal kind.

 

From just staring at his back she'd got that he was in good shape. At first he'd been wearing a dark suit jacket but the car they were in was pretty much a furnace so he'd taken that off after about fifteen minutes or so. And revealed, to her great satisfaction, a broad muscular back and strong arms playing under the thin fabric of his white dress shirt.

 

She's imagined all the ways he could use that strength on her. He could pin her against a wall, push her things apart and drive into her. Or he could bend her over the table and slam into her from behind. Just thinking about it made the tiny wet spot on her panties grow larger by the second.

 

Hearing steps closing in on her and then stopping she looked up right into two dark twinkling eyes and a dimpled smile. Feeling something tug in her belly she smiled a beaming smile back thinking to herself. "Oh, this is going to be good..."

 

***

 

**Chapter two – Getting to know you**

 

Looking down at the pretty brunette Aaron knew that he had done the right thing. He knew that he couldn't just have left without getting to know her. He still didn't know how well he was going to get to know her but from the look in her eye he dared hope that he'd at least get some pleasant conversation. And he would be okay with that. Even if the slight bulge in his pants was somewhat protesting that notion.

 

Realizing he'd just stood there watching her for probably a good minute he cleared his throat. "Uhm... Hi." He said giving her a wide smile.

 

"Hi." She smiled back her dark eyes glittering.

 

"Would it be okay if I sat down and maybe bought you a drink?" He asked a tiny bit hesitantly.

 

"Sure." She answered gesturing at the seat in front of her. "Have a seat."

 

"Uhm, I'll just grab that drink first." Aaron answered filled with relief that she hadn't blown him off. "What are you having?"

 

"A glass of white wine. Thanks." Emily answered and watched as the very tall, very dark and very handsome man gave her a nod and walked away. Oh God, her panties were going to slip right off.

 

She turned and looked at the counter where the young man was standing slightly bent over the high surface. She smiled to herself when she noticed how well his dark dress pants fit him and how utterly delectable his ass looked in them. Though she'd bet it looked even better without them.

 

Feeling excitement bubbling inside her and heat spreading between her thighs she made up her mind that she was definitely going to have her way with that oh so gorgeous man.

 

Coming back Aaron placed the stemmed glass in front of her and a bottle of beer in front of himself. When he'd walked by her he'd sneaked a sideways glance along her body. She was wearing a dark red tank top and denim cutoffs. Her choice of clothes were in stark contrast to his own. But it was the middle of August so she was the one in the most season appropriate attire. Hell, he was sweating bullets. But he needed to look professional. He was nothing but happy though that she wore those short cutoffs. They gave him a very nice view of her long legs.

 

Sliding onto the cushioned bench he shot her another fully dimpled smile. He'd been told by former girlfriends and girl friends that his dimples were cute. So he thought that he might as well pull them out of hiding.

 

Realizing that he'd said several things to this girl and he'd also had more than one dirty thought about her and he didn't even know her name he quickly introduced himself.

 

"I'm Aaron." He said giving her another smile and reaching his hand across the table for her to shake.

 

"Emily." She answered smiling back and taking his large rough hand in her small delicate one.

 

He could swear he felt electrical currents going from his fingers down to his cock when her hand touched his. Looking up at her his brain went blank and he didn't know what to say. What is the appropriate thing to say in a situation like this? 'You wanna go back to my compartment and bang it out?' Probably not.

 

So he chose what he would have said if this was a normal date. "So, what do you do for a living?"

 

"No, Aaron..." She answered looking him straight in the eye. "Let's not talk about things like that. You know, serious things. Like 'where did you grow up' or 'what did you major in at college'. Let's just have some fun." She gave him another smile and took a sip of her wine carefully sliding her tongue along her upper lip to get the few drops lingering there.

 

Aaron felt his pants tightening when he saw her lick her lips and managed only a brief nod in response.

 

"I want to know things like where is your favorite place in the world, do you drink tea or coffee and what's the craziest place you've ever had sex?" She happily continued beaming eagerly at him.

 

Aaron chuckled a little at her enthusiasm and felt another smile creep over own his lips. He didn't know the last time that he'd got so much use of his dimples. "Okay..." He smiled. "What do you want to know first?"

 

"You choose." She smiled back.

 

"Okay... uhm..." He began deciding to go with the easiest question first. "I never used to drink neither that much coffee nor tea but now during the last few months I've increased my coffee consumption drastically. Still don't drink tea though."

 

Emily nodded back. "Same here. I more or less live on coffee, but I don't like tea." She smiled and gave him an encouraging look as if to say 'go on, next question'.

 

"Well..." He said scrunching his brow in thought. "I haven't been to that many places in the world but my favorite would have to be my grandparents' place in Brunswick County. I spent a lot of time there when I was young." He smiled and leaned a little closer. "So, where's your favorite place in the world, Emily?"

 

Closing her eyes Emily thought about the question a little. She'd been to so many places it was hard for her to choose just one. There were so many places she both loved and despised at the same time. "I've been to a lot of places..." She smiled. "It's hard to choose."

 

"Really, like where?" Aaron asked becoming increasingly intrigued by the beautiful woman in front of him.

 

"Egypt, Italy, England, Spain. To name a few." She cast a glance out the window before turning back to look at Aaron again. "But I think I like the south of Spain best."

 

"So..." She said after a few seconds of just looking at Aaron's handsome face. "That just leaves us with the final question. What's the craziest place you've ever had sex?" Her eyes twinkled as she kicked off one of her flip flops and let her bare foot travel up Aaron's shin. She could see a slight flush creeping over his cheeks and gave herself a mental pat on the back.

 

"Uhm..." Aaron started his voice growing shakier as Emily's foot continued its journey up his leg. "I think it's probably in the backseat of my car during a screening of The creature from the black lagoon." He shrugged not knowing if it was crazy enough for her. He guessed not.

 

"Okay..." Emily said letting her foot rest on the inside of Aaron's thing feeling him tremble beneath it. "That's kind of crazy."

 

"Oh, so yours is better then?" Aaron chuckled back somewhat relieved that the small foot had stopped moving. Not that he minded it. It just made forming words and sentences really difficult.

 

"I believe it is." Emily grinned back. "Or what do you say about in a Ferris wheel when stuck at the top?" She arched her eyebrows and gave him a cheeky look.

 

"Wow..." Aaron said before being cut off by his breath hitching in his throat as Emily's foot slid the last few inches and started rubbing against his hard length.

 

A wide grin spread across Emily's lips as felt how hard Aaron was and she leaned a little closer. "But I might be changing that answer to 'in a moving train' soon." She said still letting her foot rub against him. "And hopefully you'll be doing that too."

 

***

**Chapter three – Getting to know you... intimately**

 

Aaron was seriously afraid that he was going to explode while still inside his pants. It'd been a long time since he'd had someone other than himself touching him there and the risk of a messy explosion was palpable. And he did not want that happening. You do not shoot too soon, so to say, when you have a sexy woman touching your best friend.

 

Carefully he moved his hand off of the table and down under it to grab a hold of the small foot rubbing against his cock. When he lifted it off of him he was met by an inobedient huff from the other side of the table. Looking up he saw Emily looking back at him with a pout on her pretty lips.

 

"Aaron..." She said with a slight purr to her voice. "You were feeling very tensed." She gave him a sly smile. "I was just trying to help."

 

"Well..." Aaron said giving her a tight smile back. "That method of helping could have given this..." He gestured at his crotch. "...a very abrupt ending."

 

"Okay then..." Emily smiled back at him. "Why don't we move this somewhere else. You know, you can probably help me too. I've got an itch that I need some assistance scratching."

 

"Really? And where might that be?" Aaron asked feeling himself growing more and more comfortable following Emily's sexy banter. He usually wasn't the guy you'd turn to for dirty talk but she made it so easy. He felt so comfortable. Well as comfortable as one can feel when your dick is pressed against your pants.

 

"Come on over to my side and I'll show you." She trilled back arching a seductive eyebrow.

 

Quickly shuffling over, careful not to give the other few patrons a nice view of his hard on, Aaron slid onto the bench next to Emily. Before he had time to even think much less do anything Emily had grabbed his hand and slid it beneath the waistband of her shorts.

 

Feeling bold and driven on by salaciousness Aaron let his fingers roam greedily. He felt himself getting even harder as he touched the thin lace of her panties. Letting a finger glide along her folds a wide grin spread across his face as he noticed how wet she already was. For him. Dragging his finger back and forth he smiled again as Emily let out a few quiet whimpers.

 

Leaning close to her ear he huskily asked. "You want to move this into my compartment?" As he dragged his finger over her sex he got a shaky nod back.

 

Slipping his hand out of her shorts he received a small groan as his fingers left her sensitive skin. Smiling against her cheek he whispered. "Come on. Let's go." And pulled her up from her seat and into his arms. At that point he didn't care who saw them or what they saw. He was just way too horny to think about anything else than burying himself in her wet heat.

 

He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her along with him as his mind worked hard trying to remember just what number his compartment had. Thankfully he hadn't had to share with Rossi so there wouldn't be any awkward situation in which he had to ask his supervisor to leave so that he could get laid. Although he was pretty sure that Rossi would have left no questions asked.

 

Stopping outside a door he dearly hoped lead to his compartment he pulled the key out of his pocket and tried fitting it in the lock. To his great relief it fit and the door slid open.

 

Standing still in the doorway for a few short seconds he felt two hands on the small of his back and he was roughly pushed into the tiny room. The small compartment didn't leave room for much. There was a pull out table and a couch that could be turned into a bed. The space between the couch/bed and the wall on the other side was not wider than three feet. It was cramped but he did not care at all because the small space would allow him to be firmly pressed against Emily.

 

With a wide smile on his face he willingly allowed himself to be shoved down onto the couch and Emily to straddle him. He was in perfect physical condition and could have easily been the one doing the pushing and the shoving. But he enjoyed the urgency in her actions immensely and the thought that she wanted him that bad made him rock hard and a little dizzy.

 

Snapping to he realized that he'd been thinking rather than doing for too long and he grabbed Emily by the waist and pushed her down against his erection.

 

"Oh... Aaron!" She squealed. "You're just ready to go, aren't you?" She smiled and grinded her hips against his impressive length. Leaning forward she wrapped her hands around his neck and forcefully crushed her lips against his. Letting all the heat that had been building in her body flow through the hungry kiss she pressed her tongue against his lips demanding him to let her in.

 

As he parted his thin but thoroughly delicious lips Emily let her tongue snake in tangling with his tasting the beer he'd just drank. She had expected a battle for dominance between their tongues but he was letting her have her way with his mouth. Letting her explore every crevice and it was turning her on beyond belief. He was obviously an alpha male. Either her grinding against him had pushed him over the edge of reason or he was just letting her play.

 

A rough hand edging its way up under her tank gave her an answer. He was letting her have her fun but now he wanted to play too. She gasped as strong fingers slid along the edge of her lacy bra. Then a couple of fingers found their way under the lace and she moaned loudly against his mouth as he pinched a nipple and rolled it hard between his fingers.

 

Sensing the wide smile on his lips Emily reluctantly let go of his tongue and pulled away a little to look him in the eyes. She was met by a two dark steaming eyes brimming with unadulterated lust and two defined dimples. Smiling back she climbed off Aaron's lap and started tugging at his belt.

 

"Wait..." Aaron hissed. "I can take care of that. I want you to take your clothes off for me."

 

"Oh, so you want a little striptease?" Emily smiled back wiggling her ass.

 

"Well...If it's not too much of a hassle." Aaron answered arching a suggestive eyebrow at her and flashing her both dimples. How could she turn those dimples down.

 

Watching Aaron intently she slowly dragged her hands up and down along her body. She caressed her breasts through her tank and bra and then let them travel down. Dipping them beneath the waistband of her cutoffs she let out a soft moan as she played a little with herself.

 

As she slowly started to unbutton her fly she saw that Aaron had undone his belt and was zipping down the fly. Then as she stepped out of her shorts revealing her tiny black lace panties Aaron reached inside his boxers and pulled out his stiff cock.

 

Emily gasped a breath of joy. She'd slept with her fair share of men but never, and she meant never, had she seen a more fuckable dick. She licked her lips and squeezed her breasts. It looked to be just the right size too. She couldn't wait to try it on.

 

Pulling her red tank over her head and deftly unclasping her black bra leaving her in only her panties she turned around and rubbed her ass over his erection loving the feeling of the hardness against her ass. A wide grin spread across her lips as she felt Aaron's large hands grasping her trim waist and pulling her down on his cock.

 

Prying his fingers from her body she turned back to face him wiggling her index finger in front of his nose. "No, Aaron... You wanted a striptease so you are getting a strip tease..." She chuckled at the man's huffy moan as he no longer had her ass pushed against him.

 

Dropping to her knees she gave him another wide lusty smile and her eyes twinkled as she grabbed his throbbing member. "Mmmm... I bet you taste so good." She moaned before swallowing him whole.

 

***

 

**Chapter four – Getting to know that part of you**

 

"Oh, Em... Feels so good." Aaron moaned as Emily's wet lips closed around his cock and her hands found their way to his balls.

 

"Good..." Emily smiled up at him sliding her tongue along her lips wetting them. "It's supposed to." Giving him another lusty grin she bent down and let her tongue play over his tip eliciting a shudder from the half naked man.

 

Grinning at his overt reactions to her ministrations she trailed her tongue up and down along his shaft switching between swirling it around his tip and letting it glide over his balls.

 

Aaron had to grip the rough fabric of the couch tightly to not fall off. The things she was doing with her mouth were just blowing his mind. She had him fully buried in her hot mouth and it was a feeling he'd never come close to before.

 

He looked down and felt the excitement running through him as he watched her sliding his rock hard cock in and out of her mouth. "Fuck! You look so hot." He growled as he watched her rolling her nipple between her index finger and thumb.

 

"It's all for you..." Emily breathed releasing his cock and smiling at Aaron's muffled grunt as she got off her knees and pulled him up with her.

 

Standing close she rubbed against him and leaned close to his face her lips touching the shell of his ear. "I thought I'd give you another visual." She purred seductively grabbing his cock and giving it a gentle tug.

 

Aaron was too far gone to be able to form any kind of words and just growled a deep sound of approval as Emily pulled at the waistband of her black lace panties. Swaying her hips as she shimmied out of the last scrap of clothing left on her body

Emily looked firmly at Aaron who had his eyes glued to her wiggling hips.

 

"Take off the rest of your clothes..." She told him tugging a little at the red tie around his neck which funnily enough happened to be his lucky tie.

 

Quickly he pulled off his boxers and dress shirt throwing them away and gripped Emily by the hips grinding his aching erection against her wet core.

 

Giving Aaron a quick but indulging kiss that she followed with hot kisses along his neck and chest Emily made her way back down to her knees. Grabbing his ass she took him in whole again pumping him in and out.

 

Moaning loudly Aaron trembled as Emily let her tongue trail down along his shaft finally sucking one of his balls into her mouth before trailing back up to his tip. Bucking into her mouth Aaron felt the familiar tug in his stomach and grabbed a handful of Emily's soft hair reluctantly pulling her away. "I'm close." He hissed.

 

Smiling back Emily sucked him deep into her mouth again and greedily took all of his hot cum as he forcefully let go inside her. "Mmmmm." She smacked her lips. "I knew you'd be delicious."

 

Pulling Emily up Aaron crushed her lips against his feeling proud and aroused all over again as he tasted himself on her tongue. Winning the battle between their tongues he eagerly explored her mouth.

 

Falling back onto the couch he pulled Emily along with him getting a happy squeak as she landed on top of him. Palming her face he drew her back into another hungry kiss running his hands along her back cupping her ass. Sliding a finger between her folds Aaron growled into the kiss as he felt her juices on his finger.

 

"Oh, baby... you're so wet." He whispered against her mouth.

 

"You make me wet." She whispered back smiling against his chest and placing soft kisses against his scorching skin.

 

Flipping them over Aaron placed Emily in a half seated position grabbing one of his pillows to prop her up. "I'm going to make you come so hard you won't be able to walk for a week." He told her smiling slyly trailing a hand down her stomach.

 

"I'm holding you to that." Emily smiled back dragging her hand over his nipples watching them stiffen then inhaling sharply as Aaron's roaming fingers found her clit.

 

Flicking the little bundle of nerves Aaron smirked as the beautiful woman squirmed and whimpered at the touch of his fingers.

 

As he bent forward encasing a peaked nipple between his lips and breathing hot air on the hard nub Emily moaned breathily and pushed herself closer to him whimpering. "I want your fingers inside me."

 

"Okay..." Aaron chuckled. "You're the boss." And pushed two fingers deeper between her wet folds getting moans and pants as he drove them inside her.

 

Thrusting his fingers in and out enjoying the feel of her warm wetness and whirling his thumb over her clit he got screams and felt her small hands grabbing his hair pushing him down.

 

"Aaron..I'm so close! Tongue!" Emily mewled pushing his mouth to where she needed it.

 

Heated tremors starting in her belly and flying through her body hit Emily as Aaron's tongue connected with her clit. "Oh! Yes! There!"

 

Lapping at the swollen bud and egged on by Emily's encouraging cries Aaron kept moving his fingers inside her. When he felt her walls start to contract around his fingers he knew that she was close. Taking her clit between his teeth he flicked his tongue against it and sucked it into his mouth. "Come for me, Em..." He breathed against her sweet spot and felt her juices flowing.

 

At the touch of Aaron's hot mouth Emily let go and crashed all over his mouth climaxing harder than she ever had before.

 

"Oh God, Aaron!" She breathed still trembling. "Wow... that was... wow."

 

"I wholeheartedly agree." Aaron smiled and buried his face between her soft breasts pulling her close to his warm body.

 

***

 

**Chapter five – Getting to know all of you**

 

Emily's eyes flickered open and for a short moment she was lost to confusion. She was lying in a compartment on something very comfortable. Something soft yet hard at the same time. Moving a little she felt that the very comfortable mattress she was lying on was the body of the gorgeous young man she'd given and received immense pleasure from a little while earlier.

 

They must have fallen asleep both being completely worn out from the earlier activities. From the gentle movement of his chest under her head she could tell that Aaron was still sound asleep.

 

Turning in his strong comfortable arms letting her hair fan out over his broad chest Emily took in the small space around her. A sparkling smile crept over her lips as she noticed one fixture that she'd missed when she first had entered the tiny room. She had been quite busy then so it wasn't strange that she'd missed something. But she saw it now and it gave her all sorts of fun ideas.

 

Taking her time while Aaron still was sleeping she let her hungry eyes taste all corners of his delicious body. Carefully sliding off him she let her eyes trail along his lean muscular legs sprinkled with tiny black hairs passingly wondering how many hours on a bike it had taken to give him them.

 

Greedily taking in the smooth muscles of his flat stomach and broad chest she felt the heat flaring up in the pit of her stomach and traveling down between her legs. Leaning closer she grinned and flicked her tongue against his nipples tasting his salty skin. Smiling widely she noticed how her actions seemed to make his whole body spring to life.

 

Pressing her lips on Aaron's bare chest she could feel the words rumbling in him as he chuckled "Ready for round two?" She could hear the smirk in his voice as he trailed his hands over her ass giving her a light squeeze and pushing up against her.

 

"I can tell that you are." She answered glancing down at his impressive erection pressing against her belly. Seeing him willing and ready for her made the heat burning between her thighs grow and throb. Wiggling a little she grinned as the friction made him let out a low moan that she captured in a searing kiss.

 

Running his hands up and down her back letting them glide along her sweet supple curves Aaron felt every cell in his body go on high alert as she writhed against him rubbing his already rock hard length even harder. Moaning as her lips caught his in a kiss that left him panting for more he wrapped his hands securely around her neck and pulled her closer wanting to explore every nook he didn't get the chance to touch earlier.

 

Finally breaking for much needed oxygen Aaron saw his chance and took it flipping them over. Hovering over Emily he left a burning pattern of kisses stopping at her collarbone sucking on the delicate skin.

 

"Hey!" Emily giggled. "That's going to leave a mark." She playfully huffed but did nothing to stop his mouth's assault on her neck. The feeling was just too marvelous to stop. He suckled voraciously letting his teeth nibble at the sensitive skin and letting his tongue taste her.

 

Aaron knew that his ministrations was going to be showing on her skin later. And he loved it. The idea of marking her as his made his insides fizzy and hot. He didn't know why. He didn't really have the brain power at the moment to figure it out. They were more or less strangers. He wouldn't see her again after this but still having his mark on her got him tingly and made his cock ache to be inside her.

 

Leaving her collarbone he grunted. "Ah! You taste good!" before continuing his journey down her chest and stopping again at the peak of her full breast taking a tight nipple between careful teeth.

 

As he swirled his skillful tongue around the pink bud Emily squirmed and panted. "Aaron! Oh God! Don't stop!" He bit down softly on the sensitive peak. "You really know how to use that mouth of yours." She mewled as he released her swollen nipple.

 

Aaron laughed. "There are a few other parts of my anatomy that I'm also quite adept at using." He smiled and grabbed his dick sliding it against her wet folds. He couldn't stop the dark growl that broke from him as he felt her wet readiness against his tip.

 

"Wait." Emily moaned remembering her plan. "Stand up."

 

Doing what she asked of him, albeit reluctantly, Aaron stood up. Emily quickly got up after him and squeezed in between him and the wall.

 

"I though it could be fun to..." She gestured at the large mirror hanging on the wall probably there to make the small space appear bigger. "...have a nice view while you fuck my brains out." She smiled grinding her ass against him.

 

Aaron's cock jumped when he saw the reflection. He was standing behind Emily, her body hid most of his but then he wasn't interested in looking at himself. Looking deep into Emily's eyes through the mirror he let his hands rove from her waist where they'd been planted. His left hand traveled up stroking the soft skin of her stomach and trailing along her ribcage up to cup her breast.

 

His other hand he let play over her hip barely touching it with the tips of his fingers feeling her skin fluttering beneath his touch. Inching closer to the center of the universe he brushed his fingers over her mound and watched as the lust took her over.

 

Closing her eyes as Aaron's deft fingers pinched at her nipples and drew patterns over her sex Emily arched her back pressing herself as close as possible to Aaron's hard rod. Opening her eyes again she studied his face as she let her own hand travel down between her breast and over her stomach. Finally she slowly slid it in between her parted thighs and gave his cock a few strokes before lining him up against her entrance.

 

Pulled to attention by Emily's fondling hand Aaron grabbed himself and started to slowly push into her. Waiting a second for her to bend over a little and make herself comfortable he felt her grip him tightly. "God you're tight." He breathed.

 

Placing her hands on the wall in front of her Emily started to push against him sheeting him completely telling him to start.

 

Meeting her thrust by agonizingly pleasurable thrust he let his hands have their way with her soft forms. Grazing her sides his large hands traveled farther up with each forceful plunge inside her. Taking a full breast in each hand a devilish grin adorned his face as he watched her gasp and whimper little oh:s and ah:s as he pinched and squeeze her nipples. Feeling heat overtake him as he watched her in the mirror looking for signs on her face that was scrunched up in pleasure and plastered with her long dark hair.

 

"You're close. I can tell." He moaned huskily as he leaned over her back his cock still pumping in and out of her and his hands still holding her breasts firmly grinding his tough shooting callouses against her hyper sensitive nipples.

 

Letting go of one of her breasts he let his hand glide down along her front leaving a fiery path behind it and slid it in between her folds finding her sweetest spot. A low primal growl escaped him as he felt Emily press herself tighter against him and as he felt her small hand on his ass pushing him farther in.

 

Sliding his tongue along her ear he whispered a strangled "Come for me, baby. I want you to fall apart all over my cock." as he felt her walls starting to grip his cock tighter and tighter.

 

Aaron's hot hands on her body was working Emily into a frenzy. Feeling a small ball of fire forming in her stomach she just knew that he'd send her over that blissful edge with such force that if he wasn't holding on to her she would definitely crumble into a satisfied heap on the floor. Her toes curling and her body burning she slammed her hand against the wall and screamed his name as the crashing waves of her orgasm came over her. "Oohh! Fuck! Aaron!"

 

His name leaving her lips with such passion and her hand violently slamming against what he knew was Rossi's wall Aaron couldn't hold on any longer. Gripping her waist he pushed himself deep inside her and came with raw force. "Fuck Emily! You feel so good!" Pushing her slowly up and down he rode out the powerful climax.

 

Breathing heavily none of them had the power to form sentences or words or even thoughts. Aaron just pulled Emily close and fell back onto the couch. Lying down he pulled her even closer to him and ran a hand along her side as he felt sleep overtake him.

 

Aaron's eyes flickered open and the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. Feeling a pang of disappointment he sighed before also noticing that they were only five minutes from Chicago and he had to hurriedly scramble his things together.

 

As he looked over the room he noticed one more thing. On the edge of the couch was a small piece of paper. Grabbing it he let his eyes run over it and a smile spread across his lips as he read the contents. She'd had to leave and she hadn't wanted to wake him. She told him to call her if he ever was in Chicago and she'd left him her number.

 

As he grabbed the rest of his his stuff and turned towards the door something hanging on the doorknob caught his eye. Hanging there was Emily's tiny black lace panties. He had no idea whether they'd been there the whole time and she'd accidentally forgotten them or if they were a gift for him.

 

Quickly palming the lace and shoving it down the front pocket on his suit jacket he opened the door and stepped out into the narrow hallway. There he was met by a smugly grinning older man.

 

"Did you have fun?" Rossi asked his beady black eyes shining.

 

***

 

**Chapter six – Remember me?**

 

**2001**

 

"Man, that was a tough one. But successful." SSA Derek Morgan, the newest addition to the BAU, exclaimed as he exited the Chicago Police Department. Next to him was SSA Aaron Hotchner, now almost exclusively known as Hotch a nickname given to him by Morgan, and their unit chief SSA Jason Gideon.

 

"It could have been worse." Gideon cut in crassly. "We could have missed that the unsub had done the same thing in two other states and that could have caused us a lot more bodies." He gave the younger men a grim look.

 

"Always the one with the sunny disposition." Morgan muttered under his breath as he opened one of the back doors of the Bureau issued SUV they'd been using during their two week stint in the Windy City.

 

"Mmm-hmm" Hotch mumbled detachedly back. His mind had officially left the case the moment they'd seen the unsub off to the county jail. Of course he would have to resume thinking about it when it was time to tackle the mountain of paper work. But that was not until tomorrow.

 

It was too late for them to take the jet back to Quantico now. None of them felt like coming back in the middle of the night and that was what they'd do if they left now, taking into account the time it would take them to pack and to get something to eat.

 

The decision to stay for the night had been unanimous. The other two however did not suspect that Hotch had an ulterior motive. One that had been trying to poke through his mind's armor the entire two weeks they'd been in Chicago. He had of course not let it. A case was always more important than everything else. Even that. But now he was free and could think of anything he liked.

 

And he thought of Emily.

 

The beautiful girl he'd met on a train to this very city almost five years earlier. Wow, it had really been five years. It didn't feel like it. He could still see her face in front of him. He could see it looking sweetly at him from two tables down and he could see it contorted in pleasure as he rammed into her and as he let his fingers play with her perfect pink nipples.

 

He'd thought about that a lot during the five years since it happened. Since he met a gorgeous stranger on a night train to Chicago and had fucked her into a melting puddle. He'd had his fair share of sex since then but never anything quite like it. Never as raw and unadulteratedly primal as that sex had been.

 

When he was alone in dark hotel rooms or his own empty bedroom he'd sometimes let his mind wander back to that compartment. He would touch himself and imagine that it was her soft fingers running along his shaft and cupping his balls. He'd imagine that it was her tongue painting heated patterns on his aching dick. And it would make him come massively imagining that it was her mouth and breast taking what he gave them.

 

Hotch glanced down at his lap as he felt his charcoal dress slacks becoming several sizes too small. He let out a sigh of relief as he noticed that he had his briefcase covering his lap and that his current hard situation wasn't for the other two men to see. That would have been too awkward to even begin to describe to have to explain why his pants had a bulge in them. 'Sorry fellas just thinking back to the time I fucked a stranger in a train and I got a little hard' was just a sentence he'd never want coming from his lips.

 

"Hotch?" He heard Morgan's dark voice calling his name.

 

"Sorry, Derek." He snapped to. "What did you ask me?"

 

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat. Pops over there..." He pointed at Gideon in the driver's seat. ":..says he's going straight to bed. But you, you're still fairly young so I figured your bedtime is later than nine o'clock." He gave Gideon a smirk but the unit chief just kept his eyes on the road ignoring the blatant insubordination.

 

"Uhm..." Hotch hesitated wondering if he wanted Morgan and Gideon to know that he was considering trying a five year old phone number to a girl he'd slept with once and whose last name he didn't even know.

 

He was not known for such spontaneous behavior. He didn't know if they'd even believe that he'd once met a girl on a train and had screwed her. The only one who knew was Rossi and he'd been retired the last three years.

 

"I might already have plans." He said trying to sound as inconspicuous as possible.

 

"Might?" Morgan asked. "What do you mean 'might'?" He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

 

"There's a girl..." Hotch dragged the words. "I have her phone number."

 

"An old sweetheart?" Gideon asked the first words he'd said in over ten minutes.

 

"No..." Hotch said. "No, not really."

 

"Oh! A booty call." Morgan exclaimed showing off a wide row of perfect white teeth.

 

"No, not that either." Hotch said even though he did wish that that would be the outcome of the call. "It's complicated."

 

"Well." Morgan answered. "Whatever it is I say go for it."

 

He should. He really should just go for it.

 

Fishing the yellowing piece of paper out of his wallet, where it had resided the last five years, Hotch flipped open his cell phone and started dialing the number slowly. Since cell phones hadn't really been a household item when they'd met he only had her home number. A number that might very well be outdated. He really hoped that it wasn't.

 

Well it was ringing. It hadn't been disbanded at least.

 

"Hello." A female voice said and his heart leaped because he was sure that it was her. But he still had to ask.

 

"Hello. Is this Emily?" He asked a little hesitantly.

 

"Yes." She said. "Who's this?"

 

"Uhm... This is Aaron..." He said afraid that she wouldn't remember him. Maybe he wasn't as memorable as she was. "Uhm...We met five years ago on a train between DC and Chicago. You gave me this number...Maybe you don't remember..." He dragged the words feeling increasingly unsure of himself. He could interview remorseless serial killers but apparently he couldn't talk to a woman. He shook his head.

 

"Of course I remember, Aaron." Emily told him a smile creeping across her lips. "How could I forget? I told you to call me if you ever were in Chicago. So I'm guessing that's where you are."

 

"I am." Hotch answered relieved that she both remembered and seemed to be happy that he'd called. "And I was wondering if you wanted to maybe grab a bite to eat or maybe go for drinks if it's not too late?"

 

"I'd love to." Emily answered quickly. "If you tell me which hotel you're staying at I'll come and get you. I know the perfect place we can go."

 

"Okay, I'm at the Sheraton at East North Water Street." He told her feeling how his insides were heating up at the prospect of actually meeting Emily again.

 

"I know where that is. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Maybe you could meet me outside?" She asked him with her sweet but sultry voice. The one that had screamed his name.

 

"Alright." Hotch answered. "I'll see you in a little while." He told her and clicked off.

 

Driving down the streets of central Chicago Emily could feel her whole body humming with anticipation. The humming was especially intense between her thighs. She felt the blood pumping and how she was getting wet already. And she hadn't even seen him yet.

 

She'd been waiting for this moment for the last five years. The moment when she would meet the man who'd basically ruined tall, dark and handsome for her. The men she dated now never seemed tall enough or dark enough or handsome enough.

 

And she was sad to say that none of the men she'd slept with had given her an orgasm near the ones Aaron had given her. When she was alone in her big empty bed she'd let her hands play down her body fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples to hard peaks imagining that it was Aaron's strong capable hands doing it.

 

She would trail her hands farther down her trembling body and let a finger find its way between her soft folds. She'd flick her clit thinking of Aaron's tongue playing with it and his mouth suckling it. Her fingers would glide deeper between her folds and plunge inside her pussy and she'd imagine that it was Aaron's cock working inside her. And she'd crash hard all over her fingers.

 

Pulling up outside the Sheraton she spotted him immediately. He looked just as good or even better than he had five years ago. He was still wearing a dark suit but his hair was a little shorter than she remembered it. Biting her lip as she exited the car she thought to herself. "Oh, this is going to be good."

 

***

**  
**

**Chapter seven – Getting reacquainted**

 

Walking towards where Aaron was standing Emily felt all of her body's heat gravitate towards her core. When his eyes locked with hers and he let out a small dimple to play she could actually feel her whole body trembling. He looked so sexy in his dark fitted suit. He looked oh so delectably fuckable.

 

Her hand ghosted over her chest and she could feel her nipples standing at attention under the soft silk of her dress and the lace of her bra. She was sure he would notice. The fabric of her dress was thin and she hadn't brought anything to cover up with. But she didn't mind. She wanted him to see what he did to her. How incredibly hot he made her. And she had still to touch him.

 

A smile flickered across her red lips as she thought about where she was going to touch him. She was going to run her tongue the entire length of his body. She was going to taste every heavenly inch of him. And there were a lot of inches to taste if she remembered correctly. And how could she forget?

 

"Aaron!" She greeted him as she came up next to him and pulled him close to her pushing her chest against his. "It's great seeing you again."

 

"You too, Emily." Hotch said as he let her rub her nipples against him and felt his cock twitch as the hard buds rubbed against his chest. "It's been a long time."

 

"It has." Emily agreed. "But let's talk about that later when we get to the place I've selected." She smiled at him. "It's this cozy little jazz club where there are lots of secluded little nooks and crannies. You'll love it." She gave him another bright smile and took him by the hand. "Let's go." She smiled tugging him towards her car.

 

Hotch listened as Emily happily chatted away about all kinds of things of no real importance, the weather, the traffic, the place they were going to. Apparently she didn't want them to delve into the serious stuff this time either. And he was more than okay with that.

 

He'd learned the hard way that when you tell people that your job involves hunting serial killers they get a wide eyed look about them. Then one of two scenarios usually happen. They run for the hills or they stop talking about anything else and badger you for information you can't give away. And he did not want Emily to look at him like that. And he really didn't want her to run away.

 

Turning a little to look at her he traced the outline of her body with his eyes. Her hair flowing freely over her bare shoulders.

 

The curve of her breast and her pointed nipples under the flimsy fabric of her black dress. And how the dress had ridden up a little showing an expanse of creamy white thigh.

 

He could feel himself pressed hard against his slacks. He couldn't wait to get to feel Emily's hands and tongue on him. And he couldn't wait to be inside her. As he imagined himself peeling the dress from her body and letting his hands roam he could feel how he swelled even more and an involuntary grunt escaped him.

 

"You okay?" Emily asked arching an eyebrow at the man next to her.

 

"Yeah, sorry." Hotch answered giving her a slightly sheepish dimple. "What were you saying?"

 

"Oh, nothing important." Emily smiled back. "We're almost there. Just a few more minutes." She told him as she took another corner pulling onto a smaller street.

 

Glancing over at Hotch she smiled to herself as she noticed the bulge in his pants. That was an impressive erection wanting to break through his slacks. Poor baby, that was going to become painful sometime soon. She would have to think of a nice way to relieve him.

 

Slipping into the cushioned booth Hotch looked around and noticed to his satisfaction that they were more or less completely concealed in their dark corner from the rest of the patrons.

 

As Emily scooted closer to him he let a hand trail down her spine and rested it softly at the curve of her ass. Feeling her supple body under his large hand he felt himself twitch and grow again and the feeling was starting to take him over completely. He had to focus hard to grasp what the waitress was saying. When he heard Emily order a drink he realized what was happening.

 

"I'd like a Maker's Mark on the rocks with just a splash of Coke, please." Emily smiled sweetly at the waitress and at the same time pressing her ass against his hand.

 

Raising an eyebrow at her choice of beverage and her actions he turned to the waitress. It took all of his concentration to assure that the words came out normal and not in another grunt. "That sounds good. I'll have the same." He gave the the waitress a smile he suspected looked more like a grimace.

 

"So, Aaron." Emily smiled running a finger along his arm feeling the firm muscles flutter at her touch. "How have you been?"

 

"Good." Hotch answered not trusting himself with anything other than one-word answers. "You?"

 

"Oh, I've been just great." Emily purred back, her hand leaving the safety of his arm and making its way further down the front of his shirt. "It's just one little thing that's been bugging me these last five years." Her index finger trailed a few figure eights over the bulge in his pants.

 

"Oh?" Hotch rasped gripping the table so hard his knuckled turned white.

 

"Yes, well you see..." Emily began but stopped mid-sentence as the waitress came with their drinks. Moving her hand from his crotch to the tumbler in front of her Emily closed her lips around the edge and sipped her drink agonizingly slowly.

 

Putting the glass back on the table she turned her attention back onto Hotch. "As I was saying I've had a bit of a problem..." She grinned and let her hand find its way back to his straining cock. Leaning close to his ear she huskily whispered. "I can't seem to find any other man that can make me come quite as hard as you did." She breathed trailing her tongue along his ear.

 

Hotch inhaled sharply. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel her hands on him now. He wasn't far from exploding all over the place. His mind quickly wandered to the train five years earlier. The last time that he had been in this much pleasurable pain. That time they'd managed to get to his compartment before the fun began but there was no way he'd make it back to the hotel or to Emily's place before erupting this time. Grabbing her hand he pressed it against his raging hard on and bucked his hips against it.

 

"Oh, you want me to help you with that?" She asked her lips tilted in a mischievous grin as she rubbed him through his pants. She got a muffled grunt in response and quickly undid his fly. Hearing his hard breathing next to her ear she reached into his boxers and pulled out his willing cock. Her eyes widened a little. She'd remembered that it was good. But not this good.

 

"I think I can give you a hand." She giggled as she slowly ran her hand along his hard shaft feeling every ridge and eliciting strangled moans from the very sexy man. Watching as he squirmed in his seat with his eyes screwed together tightly she took an ice cube from her nearly empty tumbler and popped it in her mouth. Sucking the liquor off it she trailed one hand along Hotch's jaw drawing his attention back to her.

 

As his eyes opened she took the ice cube from her mouth and smiled widely at the look of confusion mixed with raw pleasure in his eyes. Wrapping a hand round his neck she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

 

As Hotch responded by thrusting his tongue into Emily's mouth something cold hit his swollen dick and his whole body responded in kind sending shivers to every limb. "Oh, Em..." He moaned into her mouth. "So, that's what the ice was for?"

 

"Uh-huh..." She smiled and captured another moan with her lips.

 

The feeling of having Emily simultaneously suck on his tongue and rub his cock with her icy cold hand was pulling Hotch closer and closer to the edge. Breaking from her kiss he growled "Close..." and moaned again as Emily's soft hand made another trip from his balls to his tip.

 

He tried pulling through the lust induced fog and focusing on what she was doing and he saw how she licked the palm of her hand. Before he had time to take the image in she had exchanged hands on his cock. The hand rubbing him now was warm and the sensation of her wet warm hand covering his cock surprised him and without warning he shot his full load all over her hand grunting loudly as she continued to work it along his shaft. "God... Em..."

 

Smiling at him with twinkling eyes Emily moved her hand to her mouth and licked every drop from her fingers. Smacking her lips she grinned at him. "Mmmm..." She purred. "Just as tasty as I remembered."

 

***

 

**Chapter eight – My place or yours?**

 

Gasping for air Hotch looked on as Emily carefully slid his 'friend' back into his pants and did up his fly. Giving his crotch a friendly pat she smiled at him.

 

"I hope that was a satisfactory way of relieving your problem, Aaron?" She grinned, arching a perfect eyebrow at him.

 

"That was an excellent way, Emily." Hotch grinned back finally catching his breath but still finding it a bit hard to form words. His mind was still swimming with the sensation of Emily's hands rubbing his cock. "I hope I can repay it soon..."

 

He smiled running a hand across her thigh pushing the dress up and finally tracing a finger along the edge of her panties. She'd worn lace again. He wondered briefly if she knew what that material did to him. But realized that she couldn't know. It hadn't been until after their tryst at the train that lace had become his sexual downfall. He was getting a little hard again just thinking about it.

 

He also quickly wondered whether he should just ask the question that he'd been thinking about for a long time. Had she accidentally forgotten her panties in his train compartment last time or had she intentionally left them there for him?

 

He opted not to ask. If it had been an accident she might find the question (and the fact that he still had them tucked safely in the bottom of his underwear drawer at home) creepy. The sound of Emily's voice took him out of his silent monologue.

 

"Oh, you'll get to repay me later..." She purred running a hand through his thick black hair. "I was hoping you'd repay me over and over and over..." She got up from her seat and took his hand. "But first I want to dance."

 

Tugging Hotch along Emily made her way to the tiny dance floor in front of the even tinier stage where a man sat alone playing on a small piano. Stopping a few feet from the other two couples dancing closely in the middle of the floor she took Hotch's hands and placed them on her hips.

 

Wrapping her own hands around his neck she pulled him closer and swayed a little making her hips brush against him and feeling his mounting arousal against her thigh. Grinning she placed kisses up along his jaw stopping when she came to his ear. Breathing hot air on the damp trail her kisses had left she let a hand glide between their bodies.

 

"Again?" She whispered huskily close against his ear as she lightly ran her hand against the bulge. "I'm impressed."

 

"It's all your doing." Hotch smiled as he slowly twirled her around and brought her back pulling her flush against him. "Wearing that sexy little dress and..." He leaned closer and trailed a hand discreetly over her mound "...those lacy panties."

 

"Oh, well if they're distracting you..." Emily grinned "...I could just take them off." She told him saucily as she ground her hips against him reveling in the sounds she could pull from his lips.

 

"Aah-ah..." Hotch let out a shaky breath as Emily's hips rubbed him through his pants in time to the sultry music. "Now, that sounds like a very good plan." He growled as his hands cupped her ass pushing her into his erection that was growing with every breath he took as he felt his chest pushing against hers feeling her hardening nipples.

 

"Let's get out of here." Emily grabbed him by the hand again and led him off the dance floor towards the door. As the cool night air hit her face she sobered enough to realize that neither of them should drive. She could get her car tomorrow.

 

"Let's hail a cab." She said as she tugged him along the small street towards the larger one up ahead.

 

"Where are we going?" Hotch asked. "My place or yours?" He smiled as he allowed her to tug him along. Walking two steps behind her he had an incredible view of her swaying ass.

 

Knowing where he had his eyes on her Emily put a little more wiggle into her step that usual. "Well, my apartment is the epitome of tiny and you are staying at the Sheraton." She turned and smiled at him. "I'm sure you have a nice big hotel room with a big bed and maybe even a hot tub." She smiled seductively at him. "Everyone knows that hotel rooms are made to have hot dirty sex in."

 

"My hotel room it is." Hotch chuckled completely forgetting that he'd received the middle room with Morgan to his right and Gideon to his left. Even if he had remembered he wouldn't have cared. He was going to have hot dirty sex and that was more important.

 

They were lucky as the first cab that came into their line of sight stopped and picked them up. "The Sheraton on East North Water Street, please." Hotch told the driver, then drawing a sharp breath as Emily's lips clamped greedily around his earlobe.

 

Just like she'd made him forget that he was in a bar a while earlier Emily's tongue's ministrations made him forget that he was in the back of a cab. He cupped her face and pulled her lips to his. Tongues tangled together in a breathless fight for dominance he could taste the bourbon on her lips and bit down gently.

 

He surrendered to her feeling jolts of excitement fly through him as she sucked on his tongue, the action painfully reminiscent of other parts of his anatomy she could and hopefully would treat the same way.

 

She pressed her chest urgently against him and he smiled through the heated kiss and let a large hand rest on top of one of her breasts. Grinning from the intoxicating mix of lust and pride he watched as Emily threw her head back bumping it on the headrest as his hand started kneading her breast through her dress and bra.

 

The cab and its driver completely forgotten Hotch pinched a nipple between impatient fingers.

 

A dimpled smirk grew on his lips at the small whimpers coming from her as he pulled on the hard bud. Closing his eyes he could see her naked breasts in front of him and the movements of his hands grew more insistent. He imagined his hands rubbing over her erect nipples bringing them to even harder peaks. He thought of pulling a rosy bud into his mouth and nibbling on it and he could feel himself pushing against his pants in a painful way for the second time that night.

 

Feeling Emily press herself against his hands and wiggle under him he opened his eyes and saw that she was pushing herself up from the seat and had one hand on the inside of her short dress. He looked on confused, both of his hands sitting idle on her breasts.

 

Then Emily bent forwards and wiggled a little more. Sitting up straight again she smiled and took one of his hands. Turning it palm up she discreetly placed a scrap of red lace on it and gave him a wide smile. "I believe I promised you these." She said giving him a wink and chuckled as he quickly pushed her panties down his pocket. Running a hand over his crotch she smiled again. "Now there are no more distractions and you have very easy access."

 

***

 

**Chapter nine – Fun and Games**

 

As the cab pulled up outside his hotel Hotch pulled a few bills out of his wallet and tossed them to the driver trying really hard to ignore the smirk on the man's creepy face. Apparently it was easier than he'd thought for the driver to see what they'd been up to. Then again it's not all that discreet pulling your panties off in the back of a car.

 

But he did not care because he was getting laid! By the most beautiful and outright sexy woman he had ever laid eyes on. A woman who again was tugging him along and he was again enjoying the view. He happily watched as her ass swayed beneath the thin dress. The fact that her ass now was bare under that flimsy dress was just making the situation all that much better.

 

"Come on!" Emily turned and smiled at him. "Don't dawdle." She gave his hand another tug and pulled him up next to her. Her leaning against his strong frame they made their way through the entrance and towards the elevators. As they patiently waited for an elevator to arrive she smiled as he rested a warm hand on the top of her ass.

 

The moment the silver sliding doors slid closed behind them Emily pushed Hotch against the wall sealing her lips to his. Nipping at his bottom lip she arched against him and rolled her hips as she felt his strong hands giving her a squeeze.

 

She moaned against his lips as Hotch let the hand that had been squeezing her ass trail down and sneak under her dress. Her whole body tingled as he let a roaming finger play with her damp folds. Letting out a heavy breath she pushed herself against Hotch as he slid his fingers deeper in between her thighs.

 

Grinning as Emily moaned and wiggled against his hands Hotch traced the shell of her ear growling. "God, you're so wet." Sliding a finger inside her making Emily gasp he added "and so damn tight." He groaned impatiently.

 

The sharp ding the elevator made as the doors slid open brought them rudely back to reality and both turned around quickly breathlessly making sure that they were still alone. They were.

 

"Here we are." Hotch smiled as he led Emily out of the elevator and over to his door. He took the key card from the back pocket on his slacks and turned to slip it into the slot when he felt two small hands snake around his waist from behind. He felt Emily's breast pushed against his back and her hot breath on his neck as she purred into his ear.

 

"Hurry up..." She nibbled his earlobe. "I'm half naked and I'm horny. Let's get this show on the road."

 

"I'm trying." He chuckled and turned in her arms flipping them both so that Emily was the one pinned against the door. Bending forward he latched onto a nipple through both dress and bra and he could feel her going slack beneath his body.

 

Grasping the opportunity he took a hold of her hands and brought them above her head pinning them against the door. Keeping her hands in place with one hand he let the other trail under her dress and ran his thumb over her clit eliciting a little squeal.

 

"Aaah! Aaron!" She squeaked. "Get me inside. Get me out of this dress. And get me off!" She demanded, pushing her chest against his mouth.

 

Giving her nipple one more tug Hotch released it and let her hands down. "Your wish is my command." He chuckled and slid the key card into its slot and pushing the door forward when he heard the click.

 

Twining an arm around Emily's slim waist he pulled her into the room and plopped her down on the big bed. "So let's see about this dress then." He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

 

Laughing Emily got off the bed and turned her back towards Hotch. "I'm gonna need some help with the zipper." She told him, swaying her hips making them brush against his ever present raging hard on.

 

Grasping the tiny zipper he reverently pulled it further and further down her back revealing more and more creamy soft skin. When his eyes caught the red lace of her bra he could feel his cock jump. Leaning close to her now bare back he place a soft kiss between her shoulder blades. Her perfume filled his nostrils and he felt an odd spark in the pit of his stomach.

 

Pulling the dress off she stood before him in only a deep red lace bra. He could only admire her self confidence. Giving a little wiggle she popped the clasp of her bra pulling it off and throwing it at him in one swift motion.

 

Climbing back onto the bed she kneeled on the firm mattress running her hands over her nipples and giving him a pout. "Here I am..." She trailed a hand down her stomach "...completely naked." She said pushing her breasts together for effect. "And you're still fully dressed. Now what's wrong with that picture?"

 

"Nothing from where I'm standing." Hotch gave her a dimple and tugged a little on his dark blue tie.

 

"Well." She smiled. "If my memory serves me right. You got a striptease last time." She arched an eyebrow at him. "I would like my striptease now, please."

 

Hotch felt his cheeks heating. He wasn't really as comfortable exposing his naked body as Emily apparently was. He wasn't a prude or anything. He wasn't the type of person who wanted to have the lights off during sex. Not at all. But stripping all of his clothes off while a woman watched wasn't something he'd done before.

 

He hesitated a little. "I wouldn't know what to do."

 

"Like I had any idea." Emily huffed. "You know it's not like I take my clothes off for an audience on a regular basis."

 

"How should I know that." Hotch smiled. "You were the one who didn't want to talk about work." He chuckled and ducked the pillow Emily threw at his head.

 

"Oh! Shut up!" She exclaimed. "It's easy. Just take off your clothes and wiggle your ass." She grinned and grabbed her purse. Smiling wide she threw a one-dollar bill at him chanting. "Take it off! Take it off!"

 

He couldn't help but laugh at her foolishness. And as she was bouncing on the bed there were also other things he couldn't help noticing. Things that made him hard as steel.

 

"Alright." He said. "I'm going to need some music." Turning on the radio he found a station playing some pop song that he didn't know but that had a good beat.

 

Taking a few steps to the beat he pulled off his tie throwing it at Emily who grabbed it and placed it around her own neck making it fall in the valley between her full breasts. He had a very hard time tearing his eyes from her.

 

Emily leaned against the upholstered backboard. She was thoroughly enjoying the show. Not that he was doing any intricate dance moves or anything but he could keep time to the music and the more smooth skin and lean muscles that was being put on display the wetter she was getting.

 

He popped each button on his white dress shirt skillfully, giving her a glimpse of his flat stomach and chest covered in a sprinkling of little fine dark hairs. He threw the shirt to the side and she let her eyes run along his torso. Well-defined but not bulky, his muscles were lean and sinewy and she wanted to run her tongue along them, bite them.

 

"I think I'm going to need some help with the zipper." He raised an eyebrow at her and stood at the edge of the bed.

 

Crawling to him and sitting in front of him Emily ran a hand over his obviously rock hard cock hidden behind the slacks and grinned as she felt him twitch and shudder. Carefully undoing the zipper she plunged a hand into his pants and gave him a slight rub before pulling both pants and boxers off him.

 

With Emily's hands around him Hotch was finding it very hard not to just surrender to her and another hand job but he was a gentleman and it was his turn to give. He'd received an explosive orgasm earlier at the touch of her adept hands. It was only fair that he'd reciprocate the favor.

 

Climbing onto the bed he had her under him in a matter of seconds. She could feel every part of his body crushed against hers and the way his manhood felt against her stomach was sending shivers through her body landing at her core and making her tingle.

 

He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and suckled greedily on the soft wet flesh. She ran her hands through his hair pushing him against her, not wanting the thinnest sliver of air between them.

 

Letting go of her lip he planted burning kisses along her neck and down across her chest pulling whimpers from her every time his lips touched her responsive skin. A sly smile adorned his lips as he traced his tongue around her bellybutton and felt her hands on the top of his head pushing him down.

 

Abiding to her silent request he let his lips trail along her stomach tasting her soft skin and down over her mound. A small scream escaped her as his tongue delved between her wet folds and found her special spot.

 

A small part of Hotch's brain briefly remembered that his room was sandwiched between the rooms that his teammates were staying in. But that particular part of his brain got no attention. He was much too busy letting his tongue tickle Emily's clit and enjoying the outcries of pleasure that was bringing him.

 

***

 

**Chapter ten – Wet and Wild**

 

"Aaaahhh!" Emily hissed as Hotch's strong tongue grazed her clit again. He seemed to have remembered her every weak spot. It was as if he had a fucking map of her body where all of her most prone and sensitive spots were marked with little x:es. And he was hitting a few of those key places hard at the moment. The man was making her see tiny sparkly stars.

 

His tongue trailing languidly over her folds making tiny jolts shoot through her as he kissed the soft flesh. A flash went down her spine as he quickly turned his pace up and forcefully pushed his tongue inside her. He pushed and prodded only to return to his soft and slow lapping and then find her clit and give it a flick. She was melting. She was an ice cream and he was the hot summer sun and he was making her melt all over his skillful mouth.

 

He sucked her clit into his mouth and her ears picked up a loud squeal and to her surprise she realized that it had come from her lips. She could feel rather than hear Aaron grinning against her before continuing on with his lethal ministrations.

 

With Hotch's tongue swirling around her swollen bud more and more fiercely hitting just the right spot Emily could feel her toes starting to curl. Clamping her thighs tightly round his head she held him in place. That man was not moving an inch.

 

"Faster..." She told him through gritted teeth and felt his tongue picking up its pace sliding against her clit with increasing speed. Bringing her closer and closer to those imminent fireworks.

 

Feeling that glorious tug in her belly she dug her nails into his short black hair and bucked her hips against him, wanting to get as close to his wondrous mouth as possible. His tongue snaked over her heated skin before pressing against her clit bringing her over the edge screaming and panting hard.

 

"God!" She whimpered, letting out a ragged breath.

 

"No... still Aaron." Hotch chuckled as he slithered up her body and planted a kiss on her parted lips. He could feel her body still humming beneath his and he ran his eyes over her seeing the flush of her excitement tint her skin.

 

She licked her lips, slowly letting her tongue glide along the curve of her Cupid's bow and he knew that she was tasting herself on them. Her eyes were closed but there was no mistaking that satisfied smile. He wanted to taste her again. Lowering himself down he captured her mouth tasting the salty sweetness on her lips.

 

"Mmmmm" He hummed against her lips. "I love the way you taste." He bent down and flicked her nipple with his tongue. "And I love the way you feel." He growled moving his hand to pinch at the pink nub. "And I am going to love the way you'll scream my name when I slam into you."

 

"You will, will you?" Emily smirked as she twisted her arms around him and smoothly flipped them over. Straddling his waist she let her fingers absentmindedly run over his chest as she cocked her head inquisitively to the side. "And how are you planning on going about that?"

 

"Well..." Hotch grinned and ran his hands over her ass. "I remember you wondering if there was a big bathtub here... Maybe you've forgotten that..." He trailed a hand between her folds pulling a groan from deep down her throat. "Maybe I wiped that part of your brain clean."

 

"I remember..." Emily answered, grinding against his flat stomach and grinning as she felt something poke against her backside.

 

"Then why don't we move this party to the bathroom then?" Hotch asked arching an encouraging eyebrow at her.

 

"Let's..." Emily smiled and climbed off him, taking him by the hand and tugging him off the bed.

 

For the third time that night Hotch found himself being led by Emily. And this was by far the best one of those times. Before he'd had a dress covering the best bits but now he could stare freely at Emily's round little ass as it swayed and bobbed when she walked towards the bathroom.

 

Walking into the ridiculously large all-white bathroom where a bathtub large enough for two, actually for three but they weren't really there yet, stood proudly in the middle Emily felt Hotch's strong arms wrapping around her. One hand gliding over her flat stomach and the other rolling a nipple between two fingers making her purr with delight.

 

"Let's get you wet..." Hotch growled as he started filling the tub with water, at first considering making it cold just because of the effect that would have on her body but deciding against it when thinking of the result it might have on his.

 

"Oh... I'm already very wet..." She smiled. Pressing her lips to his ear and her breasts to his chest she added in a husky whisper "...and willing."

 

Screaming happily as Hotch grabbed her waist and hoisted her up, her wet center brushing against his hard length, she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bath.

 

Carefully he placed her in the bathtub, the water reaching just beneath her chest as she sat in the tub. Chilled by the water or heated by her desire her nipples formed perfect little pink pebbles and he longed to feel one in his mouth.

 

Slowly she lowered the rest of her naked body beneath the surface getting every inch of her body wet. As she sat back up again with her eyes closed, her head bent back in contentment and tiny beads of water glistening on her body Hotch had to grab himself to get the tiniest bit of relief.

 

Flicking her eyes open Emily's gaze went straight to Hotch's hand slowly sliding over his hard cock. Pouting she whimpered "I thought you were going to fuck me, not yourself..." Closing her hand around the one holding his cock she added. "Now come join me."

 

Slipping into the lukewarm water next to Emily, Hotch hissed as he felt her fingers wrap around his manhood.

 

"I'm ready..." She purred climbing on top of him. "Are you?"

 

Grasping her hips he nodded slowly, a grin creeping over his lust filled face as he slowly guided her down onto his erection. Both gasped for air as she slid further and further down his impatient member until she covered him completely.

 

Water splashing as she bounced on his cock digging her short nails into his shoulders almost drawing blood. "Fuck!" She hissed. "You're so big."

 

Leaning in and flicking his tongue against her rigid nipple he hummed against the sensitive skin "And you're so tight. We're a perfect match."

 

Emily couldn't reply. She was breathing too hard. Heaving pant after strangled pant as she clenched tighter and tighter around Aaron's rod. Feeling every muscle start to tighten and her head begin to spin she bucked furiously against him taking him in all the way then almost sliding off. "Oh! Aaron! Oooh!" She screamed, thrashing her head wildly from side to side, water sloshing everywhere as her peak hit her with a brutal force.

 

Staring at the sexy woman screaming out her satisfaction, screaming his name, Hotch grabbed her hips and ground her down hard on his aching cock. He was going to explode. He knew it, he was going to explode hard. His hips bucking up by their own will he could feel the tug in his stomach and his balls pulling close to his body as waves of pleasure crashed over him.

 

Holding Emily close as she rode out her powerful orgasm against him he placed small kisses on her neck and lips and ran his hands in soft patterns across her back. Feeling her heart slowly come down to normal he felt an odd satisfaction that didn't seem to have to do with the fact that he'd just screwed her brains out. He didn't know what it was but paid it little attention as Emily sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

 

"Fuck!" Hotch exclaimed as he caught sight of the alarm clock on the night stand. Seven thirty. He was supposed to have met Gideon and Morgan for breakfast thirty minutes ago. They were leaving at eight.

 

"Did you say 'fuck'?" A sleepy voice from next to him said and he felt a hand ghost over his ass. "Because if you did... then yes, please."

 

Flopping around he was met by the most beautiful sight. Her hair tousled. Her skin still flushed from last night. The bathtub. And then the bed. Twice. The sheet had drifted from her and she was barely covered. Her pert breasts standing at attention begging to be lovingly caressed.

 

And he had to go back to fucking DC!

 

"No, sweetheart... Sorry." He said, placing a quick kiss on her pout, not noticing the endearment slipping away. "I have to leave. I was supposed to meet my co-workers thirty minutes ago. We're leaving at eight." He explained, dearly hoping that she wouldn't be angry.

 

"Alright." She said, throwing the sheet from her body and getting off the bed. He had to advert his eyes as she padded around the room, collecting her clothes that had been thrown everywhere, or he'd have a very hard problem on his hands.

 

"If you have to go. You have to go. There's nothing you can do about that." She said, giving him a sweet smile, making him want to pull her close and keep her there.

 

"I wish I didn't have to go." He said and he really meant it. "Here..." he ripped a piece of paper from the complimentary pad. "This the number to my cell phone. If you're ever in DC you have to call me."

 

"Trust me." She grinned. "I will. You can count on it." She promised and with a final searing kiss and a hand cupping his crotch she was out the door and gone.

 

"Well, well." Morgan's amused voice rang across the hotel restaurant. "The prodigal son returns." He arched his groomed eyebrows.

 

"Sorry." Hotch said as he sank down giving Gideon a weak smile and shooting Morgan a glare.

 

"That's fine." Gideon answered, his voice serene. "I trust you had a nice evening?" His mouth tilted in a smile. "Say, did you call that girl?"

 

"Uhm... yeah." Hotch answered, starting to feel a bit uneasy. "Yes I did."

 

"And what did you two get up to?" Gideon continued, same cool voice. "Anything fun?"

 

"Uhm... we just spent some time together." Hotch answered, trying his best at keeping his features as unreadable as possible.

 

"Oh! You spent some quality time together from what I heard." Morgan sniggered elbowing Hotch in the side. "I may have only known you six months, Hotch." He said grinning widely. "But I know for a fact that you don't scream like a girl."

 

***

 

**Chapter eleven – Third time's the charm**

 

**2006**

 

Emily turned and twisted impatiently in her narrow window seat. She was nervous. She couldn't deny that in the slightest. She'd waited a long time for this day.

 

She'd been working hard the last ten years trying to prove herself as a competent female FBI agent and she'd had her eyes fixed firmly on her prize the whole time. The Behavioral Analysis Unit. That was where she was meant to be. And now she wasn't far from her goal. Washington, DC.

 

Her heart leaped at the thought of moving to DC. And she knew that it wasn't just her new job that was tugging at her insides and making every nerve ending in her body tingle. And it definitely wasn't the job that was lighting a fire in her belly.

 

She hadn't seen him in five years. She had wanted to. So horribly badly that sometimes it was all she could think about. But time hadn't been on her side. Shortly after their last time together, the glorious sex-a-thon they'd had in his hotel room, she'd been relocated to a higher position at the St. Louis field office and left Chicago.

 

After that she hadn't had time for anything close to resembling a vacation in a very long time. Hence no sexy excursions to Washington. No Aaron. And no proper mind-boggling, earth-shattering, knee-weakening orgasms in five years. Just average ones and so so ones.

 

Not like the way she knew that they could be. Not like the ones Aaron gave her. What that man could do with his hands and his mouth and his cock should be illegal. She was pretty sure that it was in some states...

 

But now it was just a matter of time before the airplane would touch ground and she would be at what she hoped was her final destination. And what better way to celebrate a fantastic new job than with fantastic skin scorching hot sex? She wasn't even in the right state yet and the heat in her belly was already migrating to her groin making it throb. And soaking her panties.

 

She checked her wristwatch. She'd be in DC in thirty minutes. And if everything flowed nicely at the airport and with the traffic she'd be at the hotel, she was going to stayi at her first week in Washington, not much later than nine pm.

 

It was okay to call someone at nine pm, right? Especially if you're calling someone you'd met twice. The last time five years ago. To have sex. Hot dirty sex.

 

Hotch leaned back against the soft leather of the seat he was currently occupying in the BAU jet. It was Friday and they were on their way back to DC from a case involving two kidnapped children in Omaha. This time they'd been lucky and caught the guy and found the kids before anything horrible had time to happen.

 

The success of the case had rubbed off on the mood inside the jet. Morgan was bobbing his head along to that godawful music he was listening to. Gideon was playing chess with the latest profiler to join the team, Dr Spencer Reid, a 26 year old with an IQ the size of a skyscraper. And some other rather distinguishing traits. Reid had been with them three years and Hotch was still getting used to having a walking encyclopedia trudging along beside him.

 

From the seat in front of him he could hear soft humming and when he looked up he could see the team's media liaison Jennifer Jareau, or JJ as she preferred, biting on a pen as she looked over what might be their next case. He couldn't stress enough how much easier their jobs had become when she'd joined them two years ago. Having that link meant that they could focus on what they did best and since no one on the team were even close to being a people person JJ had done wonders for them.

 

Bending his head back down he continued looking over the personnel file of the person who was going to become their newest team member. They'd lost their only female profiler a few months back. The stress of the job had got to her and she'd left. And next week her replacement was due to start.

 

Their section chief, Erin Strauss, or the ice lady as Morgan liked to call her, had chosen the new team member for them and he hadn't really had any say regarding the selection. But looking over her file he got a good feeling about her.

 

SSA Emily Prentiss. His mind spun a bit at her name. Yale was her alma mater. She was a linguist and spoke several foreign languages. She was transferring from the St. Louis field office where she'd worked the last five years.

 

He shook the file a little. There was supposed to be a copy of her ID complete with a photo but apparently that wasn't there. Maybe it had fallen out in his office when he'd grabbed the stack of files and shoved them into his briefcase when they were called away on this case yesterday. He'd check when he got back on Monday before she arrived.

 

Because he wasn't going back to the office when they got back to Quantico. He was relentlessly teased by Morgan about his working hours. And yes, maybe he stayed a little longer than what was healthy some days but not even he was going there at nine o'clock on a Friday night.

 

That did not however mean that he was going to accompany Morgan and the reluctant Reid out on their bar hopping spree. He knew why they went and he wasn't all that interested. He wasn't really one for one-night stands.

 

Not anymore. Not when his mind wouldn't leave that beautiful brunette he hadn't seen for five years but whose gorgeous face was still etched before his eyes. He just had this strange feeling that he would never meet anyone quite like her. But he hadn't heard from her in over five years and he'd given up. He was just a one-time, or at least a two-time, thing to her.

 

Tossing his briefcase onto his desk and pulling his blue tie loose Hotch inhaled deeply. That had been an intense thirty hours and he was ready to crash. He was going to get himself a whiskey, watch ESPN for maybe half-an-hour and then it was straight to bed. It would have to take something very spectacular to make him abort those plans.

 

Pouring a couple of fingers of the amber liquid into a short tumbler and taking a long swig he groaned as he heard his cell phone buzzing inside his briefcase.

 

Not a new case. Not a new case.

 

"Hotchner." He answered tiredly.

 

"Aaron?" A feminine voice asked and his heart jumped.

 

"Yes." He answered, his excitement building rapidly and any thoughts of sleep swirling away fast.

 

"Hi Aaron! It's Emily."

 

***

 

**Chapter twelve – Did you miss me?**

 

"Emily!" Hotch couldn't hide the glaringly obvious excitement in his voice.

 

"It is." She smiled. "Did you miss me?" Her heart warmed when she heard how happy he sounded.

 

"Yes." Hotch answered before he could stop himself. He didn't want to seem too clingy but he had missed her. A lot. "Uhm... So, does this mean that you are in Washington?"

 

"I does." Her insides jumped when he admitted that he'd missed her. Now she couldn't wait to get to see him... and touch him. "I was thinking that maybe we could get together."

 

"I'd lo-ove to." Hotch said, desperately trying to stifle a yawn but failing. "Sorry, it's been a long day." He explained. He didn't want Emily for a second to think that he didn't want to see her.

 

"Oh." Emily said, hoping that her disappointment wasn't too evident. "Maybe we should get together tomorrow then..." A smile crept slowly across her lips. "I mean I don't want to wear you out completely."

 

Hotch laughed. Actually he was hoping that she would wear him out. But he had to admit that he was not at his best at the moment and he didn't want to disappoint her by not doing his best work.

 

"Maybe you could come here, to my apartment." He suggested. "I could make you breakfast."

 

"It's a date!" Emily trilled. She'd love to see where he lived. "Just text me your address and I'll show up tomorrow at say ten o'clock?"

 

"I can't wait." Hotch smiled and hung up. Taking another sip of his whiskey, he quickly texted his address to the number Emily had called from. He smiled when a few seconds later he got the answer that she'd be there with bells on and his mind rapidly drew a picture of her with only bells on, making him feel some movement a few inches below his stomach.

 

The next morning Hotch woke up at five thirty feeling wide awake... and nervous. It had been five years since he last saw Emily. Ten years since they first met. He wasn't thirty anymore. He was forty. He just hoped he could still keep up.

 

Emily was very sexual and not afraid to do exactly what she wanted. That was one of the things he liked so much about her. She brought him out of his shell and made him feel adventurous and quite frankly sexy.

 

He got out of bed and pulled on some sweats. He vacuumed the whole apartment and went over it with the duster. He wasn't home much and dust had a tendency to accumulate. He was okay with that but he didn't want Emily to think that he was a slob.

 

At nine he jumped in the shower. The warm water cascading down his naked body made him think of their last time together and how sexy Emily had looked bouncing up and down on his lap, water splashing everywhere and he could feel himself growing harder.

 

Feeling the turmoil down below Hotch turned on the cold water while berating the free will his penis seemed to have. Nothing like that now. It'd would just have to wait a few more hours and then it could start calling the shots.

 

As he stood in the kitchen mixing the batter for his famous blueberry pancakes, the door bell sounded. His breath lodging in his throat and his heart beating wildly he closed the distance between the kitchen and the front door in four long strides.

 

Peeking through the peephole to make sure that it really was her he was met by the same long raven hair and the same smiling red lips as before.

 

Pushing the door open with a fully dimpled smile, that was probably doing a horrendous job concealing his expectations, he found himself being roughly shoved back into his living room. Silky soft lips clasping over his and surprisingly strong arms locking around his waist.

 

Stunned by her greeting it took him a few moments before he responded to her lips brushing his. The feel of a small sultry moan blowing hot air against his skin made him snap into action pulling her closer. The kiss grew wilder as both struggled to touch every bit of the other's lips and teeth and tongue, tasting and experiencing it all over again.

 

When they finally broke apart they were sitting on Hotch's couch, legs and arms tangled together in a mess.

 

"Wow." Emily panted. "Best. Greeting. Ever"

 

"Uh-huh." Hotch breathed. He wasn't able to form words yet. The force of the kiss had completely knocked the air out of him.

 

Hotch's ruffled and almost stunned look made Emily giggle. It was ten years since she'd first met him but he was still just as tall, dark and handsome as then. When she thought about it he looked even better, there were a few lines around his eyes and his mouth but they just made him look more handsome in a sexy weathered way. And he still had that almost boyish twinkle in his dark eyes and those cute dimples.

 

Hotch smiled at Emily and ran a couple of fingers through her hair. "I've made pancakes." He said, running the other hand down her arm.

 

"Good." Emily answered. "I'm famished." She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. Sure, she meant that she was hungry for food but there were other things too that her body was screaming out for.

 

"That was delicious. Thank you." Emily said as she'd swallowed the last piece of the scrumptious blueberry pancakes he'd made. This really was the jackpot. He was gorgeous and intriguing, he knew how to use his equipment in just the right way and the man could cook.

 

She was slowly being pulled out into the Aaron ocean and soon she wouldn't be able to see the shore. She'd be too far gone.

 

"Thanks." He gave her a happy smile and put the last plate in the dishwasher.

 

"I'd like to wash up." Emily told him. "Is the bathroom down the hall?"

 

"Yep." Hotch answered. "Second door to your left."

 

Emily found the bathroom easily. Aaron's apartment wasn't big but it was nice, cozy and classic. And she'd peaked into the bedroom when she went by it and it looked like the best room in the place. Big, masculine and with a king size bed.

 

She closed the bathroom door behind her and immediately a thought crossed her mind. You can always find out about people by looking through their bathroom cabinet. But there was no cabinet, just a mirror and some stuff lined up on the sink. Toothbrush, shaving kit and soap. Nothing out of the ordinary.

 

There was a tiny linen cupboard in one of the corners and for a few seconds she debated whether to have a peak in it or not. She wouldn't find anything, she was sure. You don't hide your deepest darkest secrets in your linen cupboard. You have your towels in your linen cupboard.

 

She cracked the door open a bit and took a look inside. White and dark blue towels. Some extra shampoo and toothpaste. And a box. An inconspicuously generic white box.

 

Her curiosity overtook her and Emily pulled the box out. Opening it her lips formed a perfect circle that quickly turned into a satisfied grin. She'd found Aaron's 'box of fun'... and man, did it look like a lot of fun.

 

Throwing the dishrag back into the sink Hotch looked over the counter top once more deciding that it was to his liking. Now they were both fed and there weren't any stray blueberries or eggshells left lying around. Now they could get down to business, so to say.

 

Hearing a slight cough behind him he turned around. His eyebrows shot up when he saw what was in Emily's hands. The box. The box with stuff Rossihad thought was fun to give him for his thirty-first birthday. He'd turned thirty-one just three months after he'd first met Emily and on the card attached to the gift Rossi had cleverly written 'in case she comes back'.

 

"Sorry." Emily smiled at his shocked look, holding up her hands. "But I just kind of came across this and I'm chronically curious so I just had to have a peak." She took a step closer. "I'm glad I did." She gave him another smile and an arched eyebrow. "There's some stuff in here that we can have a lot of fun with."

 

"It was a gift for my thirty-first birthday." Hotch said looking into the open box, seeing the blue vibrator and the cock rings and feeling as if it was important that she knew that piece of information.

 

"Oh." Emily said with a little frown. "Then this might have expired." She said holding a bottle of chocolate flavored body paint.

 

"Uhm...No." Hotch said looking at the bottle. "I bought that myself, it's just a few months old."

 

He'd flipped through one of Morgan's men's magazine when he hadn't had anything to do on the jet one day and he'd found an article about fun stuff to do in bed and well... he thought that the body paint thing sounded sexy. So he'd picked up a bottle of the chocolate flavored kind. But he hadn't had the chance to try it out yet. He hadn't found anyone he wanted to try it out on.

 

"Oooh! Goody!" Emily squealed, then arching an eyebrow at him. "Feel like doing some finger painting?" She asked, seductively running a finger across his chest and down his stomach.

 

"How can I say no?" Hotch grinned and lifted the happily laughing Emily into his arms. Carrying her the few feet to the bedroom, he let his mouth taste the sweet skin on her neck, biting lightly, then kissing it softly.

 

Placing her on the large bed, he quickly pulled off his faded jeans and the polo shirt he was wearing. There was no time for dancing around or teasing. He'd waited too long and now he just wanted to be naked beside her and feel her body against his.

 

The corners of his mouth twitched and a wide smile covered his lips as he watched her shimmy out of her clothes. The red tank she'd been wearing went quickly over her head and ended up on his floor. Her jeans faced the same destiny.

 

"Do the honors?" She smiled and thrusted her lacy chest at him. Lace again. His cock grew as he watched her still perfect breasts covered only by the thin black material. Though as much as he loved her in lace, it was even better without and he climbed on top of her. Running a hand over her chest feeling her nipples poking him, he was poking her too, he undid the clasp of her bra with one hand, the other splayed possessively across her stomach.

 

He looked down at her, her supple curves and long legs enticing him and he couldn't help himself. He bent down and took a nipple between his teeth, grinning when she moaned and pushed against him. He felt her hands pull at his hair and he looked up, raising an eyebrow in question.

 

"You know, I can make that even more delicious." She smiled. "Like chocolate?" She grabbed the bottle and squeezed a dollop of the liquid chocolate on each nipple.

 

All he could do was stare as she brought her hands to her nipples and rolled them between her fingers, covering them in the chocolate. He'd never in his entire life craved anything like he craved chocolate in that moment.

 

"Have a taste..." Emily purred as she ran her hands down her stomach, leaving a chocolatey trail after her.

 

"Mmmm." Hotch hummed as his lips closed around a peaked nipple. Looking up at her he grinned. "You're tasty." He placed a kiss on the other nipple, getting chocolate on his lips. Sliding up her he pressed his lips against Emily's in a deep, sweet-tasting kiss.

 

"Oh, we need to get some of that on you." Emily chuckled and grabbed the bottle again. Smiling she flipped them over and straddled his thighs. Carefully she dragged a hand over the bulge in his boxers. Running a finger along the waist band she laughed a little when he growled and pushed her hands away.

 

"You're too slow." He moaned and pushed his boxers down to his knees releasing his huge erection.

 

Emily's breath hitched. She'd known what was coming but still she was stunned by how perfect he was. She'd never seen a more beautiful man. Lean and strong and gorgeous. She squeezed a little more of the body paint into her palms and rubbed them reverently over his hard shaft.

 

Licking her lips she bent forward and let her tongue slide across his tip tasting the chocolate. Tenderly she moved her tongue along him licking all of the chocolate off his manhood with slow, determined strokes.

 

Hotch bucked against her mouth and she grabbed his hips, happily swallowing him whole. She could feel his body clenching under her and she knew that this wouldn't be drawn-out. He was ready to go. Sucking him in she pumped his length in and out, dragging her fingers against the inside of his thighs closing in on his balls. Taking him in fully she grasped one and gave it a loving squeeze making Hotch go rigid and fill up her mouth to the brim.

 

***

 

**Chapter thirteen – On a deeper level**

 

Emily sighed as Hotch's soapy hands slid around her waist and traveled up her stomach to cup a sensitive breast. The water flowing over her body was neither warm nor cold but his hands on her skin felt like fire.

 

They were, after hours of touching, feeling, tasting and exploring, standing pressed together in his small shower. Washing off the last remnants of the chocolate body paint. She'd just used the last drop of it painting smiley faces on Hotch's chest and then tracing them with her tongue.

 

Hotch's fingers caught one of her nipples and she purred. They'd spent the early afternoon touching every inch of each other's bodies, but through some inexplicable source of willpower they had both managed to keep it to kisses and touching. She'd brought him to two screaming peaks and he had deftly pushed her to the brink just to pull her back and push her forward again until she was begging for mercy.

 

But the best part was still to come and from the way her whole body vibrated at the searing touch of his fingers she knew that this would be the most earth-shaking climax yet. The world would certainly be tilted from its axis.

 

She turned off the spray and the water ceased. The cold air came in brushing against her damp skin and making it tingle. She shivered and felt Aaron's arms close more securely around her. She couldn't see his face but she could still sense the dimpled grin as he let his lips taste her shoulder.

 

He growled as her hand snaked between their bodies to grip him. "Wait a minute. Don't get too carried away. There's something I want to do." He said and she nodded, slowly releasing him as he breathed hot air against her wet skin.

 

"Come on." He smiled and took her by the hand, leading her back to the bedroom.

 

She climbed onto the still tousled sheets and watched as a large grin spread across his flushed face when he plunged a hand into the 'box of fun'. Desire fluttered between her legs when he handed her the stretchy silicone ring. "I feel adventurous..." He smiled. "I want to try this on."

 

"Mmmm" Emily smacked her lips as she carefully slid the ring on him. "I said we'd be having lots of fun with the stuff in that box." When the ring was secured she rubbed him firmly, watching with wide eyes as his erection grew. And grew.

 

"Aaaah." Hotch moaned. He trembled and he tingled and he felt big. He glanced down at his cock being rubbed harder and harder by Emily's deft little hands. Oh God, it was so much bigger. He couldn't wait to get to stretch Emily until she was writhing in unashamed pleasure and screaming his name.

 

A dark and lust-filled force overtook him and he wrapped his large hands round her shoulders and dragged her up. Without asking permission he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He didn't have time for slow and romantic or grazing and teasing. He wanted it hard and fast and he was going to let her know that.

 

Emily gasped as Hotch's tongue forced its way into her mouth and a hand clamped over her breast bringing her nipple to a hard peak. She felt his rough tongue glide against her own and prod against her cheeks and the roof of her mouth. His hand's grip on her breast grew firmer and it was clear that he was taking the lead. She just purred deep down in her throat and let him decide the pace.

 

She could feel him poking her between her thighs. Rubbing lightly, the friction making him even harder. He let go off her mouth and moved his lips down to suckle on a rosy nipple. Not a single cell in her body stayed unresponsive to the heat he was lavishing onto her. She felt him brush against her thigh again and looked down.

 

Her breath hitched. He was swollen and thick and just begging to be inside her. She could feel Aaron chuckling against her nipple, his warm breath dizzying.

 

"Like what you see?"

 

His voice was dark and scratchy and she could almost touch the lust lingering in it. "Mmm-hmm." She breathed, letting one hand close around the base and tugging a little.

 

"Mouth..." He growled. "Put it in your mouth."

 

Emily gave in easily. He was rough and she was dripping. She crouched down, awarding him an exciting view. She could swear she felt him pulse as she closed her lips around his length. Grinning she tried sliding her tongue along every ridge until he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her back up.

 

"Turn around." His voice was demanding and she felt herself slowly becoming putty in his hands, willing to do anything. Desire had completely overwhelmed her.

 

Turning and falling to her knees, she shivered as Hotch brushed his tip against her entrance. This was the most assertive she'd ever seen him and it was making her so hot she thought she was going to combust. He pushed in a bit and she moaned. He paused a second and she took her chance to push against him.

 

With a low growl he thrust forward meeting her. Plunging greedily into her heat. "Fuck!" He hissed as she felt tighter around him than ever. "Oh God... Mmmm... Yeah, Baby." He pulled out almost entirely and then thrust back in, grinning as Emily whimpered at the contact.

 

One of Aaron's hands left its place on her hip and edged up. It crossed over her stomach, setting it on fire and then the large hand was crushing her breasts and slowly pulling her up. His mouth explored the nape of her neck. Wet lips trailing along her hairline up to her ear.

 

"Do you like the way I make you feel? The way I fuck you?" His voice was velvety but strangled and she knew that he was coming closer. She bit her lip and nodded as his hot breath grazed the side of her face. Aaron had a dark side and she was intrigued.

 

His hand sneaked between her thighs and the pants against her neck grew heavier. Finding her special spot he made her whimper as he pinched the swollen bud between thumb and index finger. Her eyes fluttered closed and fireworks started sizzling in the pit of her stomach.

 

"Aaron!" She cried as his erratic thrashing pushed her over the edge. Seconds later she could feel how he followed her with a few last shuddering moans and thrusts.

 

Slowly he slid out and at the soft protesting sound she made he couldn't help but smile. Ridding himself of the ring he pulled her slack body close to his and curled himself around her. Breathing in her fresh soapy scent he held her as her breathing evened out and she snuggled close to him.

 

Carefully he tilted his head a little so that he could see her face. A soft smile shone on her lips and he felt something tug at his heart. He felt a bit confused.

 

They'd never spent more than a few hours together before. Never a whole day. They didn't know each other on a deeper level. They'd never taken the relationship that far. It was fun and carefree and fantastic sex. But still he had problems not thinking about her. He'd thought about her continuously since he first laid eyes on her in that train car ten years earlier.

 

But could he have a serious relationship with anyone? His job took up most of his time, the hours were unpredictable and he had to be able to travel at the drop of a hat. Would that be good for any relationship? He didn't know. Maybe at least he should give it a try.

 

Emily popped an eye open. She was exceedingly comfortable. Her head was resting on Aaron's broad chest. His arms were curled around her back and their legs were twined together.

 

She raised her head carefully, not wanting to disturb him. She smiled, he looked so cute when he slept. A far cry from the dark expression he'd had on earlier. Now he just looked relaxed. His dark eyelashes were fanning his cheekbones and she wanted to run a hand across them but refrained.

 

She felt a bubbly feeling swishing around her belly. She'd thought so much about him these last ten years. More than any other man in fact. There hadn't really been that many men to be truthful. Having a job like hers wasn't exactly beneficial for any longterm relationships.

 

In general men seemed to fall back when she told them what she did for a living. Even while at the academy she'd noticed that potential boyfriends had problems with the fact that she was training to become an FBI agent. That was why she didn't want to talk about work with Aaron that time on the train. Maybe he'd have left too if he knew everything about her.

 

But maybe this was the real thing. Maybe they should get to know everything about each other. Her crazy childhood had left her having difficulties trusting people but with Aaron she felt perfectly safe. She did live in Washington now. They were just half-an-hour apart. Still her new job might have her away and traveling a lot. But maybe they could get around that somehow. If they both thought a relationship was worth fighting for.

 

Aaron stirred a little and a few seconds later his eyes slowly opened. Looking bleary eyed at her a few moments before he smiled and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Gentle and sweet and almost a little chaste.

 

"Good..." He paused. "Wait, what's the time?" He asked.

 

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "It's six pm. We've been out for four hours." She smiled.

"Okay, good evening then." He chuckled and placed another kiss on her lips. He pulled her closer, pulling her up so that they were leveled. Then a small wrinkle formed between his brows.

 

"Emily..." He said.

 

"Yes?" Emily asked, feeling a twinge of worry. He looked so serious all of a sudden.

 

"Why don't you want to talk about the deeper stuff? Tell me things about yourself?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Is it because you just think of this as sex?"

 

She raised her eyebrows at his bluntness. "No." She answered. "When we met I didn't know that this would turn into more than just a one night stand and I've had experiences with guys running away when I tell them stuff about me and I didn't want you to run."

 

"I won't run." Hotch said, appreciating her honesty. "You can tell me anything." He told her and he meant it.

 

"I know." She smiled at him. "And I will. But I need a little more time. But I really want to find out where this, us, could go."

 

"Me too." He smiled and rubbed her bare back. "So, what do you want to do now?"

 

"Well..." Emily grinned, flicking her tongue over his nipple. "There is one thing that I really want." She showed his other nipple the same attention. "One thing that I crave."

 

"And what might that be?" Hotch asked, shivering under her touch.

 

"Food!" Emily laughed. "I'm starving."

 

***

 

**Chapter fourteen – A new beginning**

 

Emily yawned and stretched, much like a very content kitten. She pried an eye open. Bright light was poking through the blinds so it couldn't be too early. She glanced to her left. Aaron was on his stomach, one arm flung across her upper body, his fingers lingering close to one of her nipples. He'd probably explored some in his sleep.

 

She smiled at him and felt her heart fluttering. He mumbled something she didn't catch. His hand moved a little and the straying fingers caught her nipple. Slowly they rolled the nub hard, in the process pulling a soft moan from deep inside her. He mumbled something again. She leaned closer, pushing her breast against his hand and whispered. "What was that, Aaron?"

 

"Mmmm... Emily." He moaned, grabbing her breast a little firmer. "Mmmm, Emily. If you keep pushing your breasts at me like that I'm going to have to do something about it." He chuckled and opened his eyes.

 

"You better do something about it." Emily smiled as she climbed on top of him. He was already hard. She ground against him. They hadn't bothered pulling on any clothes so she could feel every inch of him and it was turning her on like nothing else.

 

"Uh-uh." He said, grabbing her waist. "You're not doing any work this time..." He flipped them over and hovered over her supporting himself on his elbows. "I'm going to take such good care of you." He crooned through a smile and his head dipped to capture a pointy nipple.

 

Emily wiggled a little. Aaron was an expert with his mouth and all coherent thoughts were slowly leaking from her brain. He sucked a little harder and she gasped. She loved that he had so many different sides to him. Out of the bedroom he was soft-spoken, serious but not grave and he had a great dry sense of humor. In the bedroom he could be anything she wanted him to, he could be both rough and gentle and he knew exactly what to do to make her dizzy with pleasure.

 

He switched to her right nipple leaving the left one wet, tender and practically buzzing. Agonizingly slowly he alternated between nibbling and kissing, painting burning patterns with his tongue on her soft flesh.

 

"Ooooh!" She purred as he lowered himself closer to her and brought his hand into the play. "You're good at that." She arched her back, pressing her chest against his face. She could feel him smiling against her.

 

"It's always easy doing something you love." He shot her a playful dimple as the hand that had been kneading her breast disappeared between their bodies. She could guess its destination, but she still gasped when his rough index finger connected with her clit.

 

"Hmmm." He grinned and kissed her nipple as his finger slid deeper into her wetness. "You like that." He swirled his finger back around to her clit. "I can tell..."

 

She squirmed and pushed down on his finger, trying to take in as much of it as possible. He chuckled again and started working his mouth from the valley between her breasts up along her breastbone and crossing to the collarbone, trailing little kisses and leaving heated imprints of his lips on her skin. She shivered as his lips reached her mouth and he caught the soft moan escaping her as his finger slid deeper.

 

He breathed into her. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He kissed her again, then tilted his head to gaze at her body slowly rocking against his hand. "Gorgeous." He grazed her lips with his again. He looked deep into her eyes. She smiled back at him and he could see every emotion shining in her eyes and he knew that they mirrored his.

 

She wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him down. "I need you, Aaron." She pressed her lips against his. "I need you inside me." She bucked against him to underline the meaning of her words.

 

He slid his hand from her warmth and grabbed himself to guide his shaft to her entrance. He teased her with his tip, sliding it in her wetness. She gave him a glare and he smiled and inched in, giving her time to adjust. When she bucked against him he slid in further. He felt his heart jumping in his chest as he pushed against her and their bodies finally met.

 

He didn't deny that their previous times together had been sexy, sultry and carnal, almost animal in their desire. It had been fucking. Plain and simple. Great fucking. But he could neither deny that this was much more than that. With each slow stroke they were melting together. They were making love, slow and filled with emotions. On both parts, he was sure.

 

Her legs wrapped around him to push him closer and he could hear and feel her breaths becoming erratic puffs of warm air against his jaw and cheek. She dragged her nails against his back, surely leaving marks, but he loved the feeling of being marked as hers. He sucked on the sensitive skin on her slender neck, wanting to mark her as his. They fit perfectly together and they belonged to one another.

 

She whimpered and moaned and he picked up his pace, thrusting more forcefully. The hand playing with her clit grew more insistent. He knew what to do to make her come like a bolt of lightning and he was determined to make stars fly before her eyes.

 

Her walls clamped around him. "Aaron! Oh! Mmmmm." She breathed against his ear as she slowly road out the climax. He studied her face as satisfaction overtook her and her eyes fluttered closed. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen and he just knew that he wanted to see her face overcome with pleasure again and again and again.

 

Emily let out a deep breath and wrapped her hands around him. "Your turn." She smiled and he pumped into her faster. The climax starting in his toes quickly spread to his whole body making him vibrate and making his release completely mind-blowing. He shuddered as he came inside her while she stroked his back and placed kisses along his jaw.

 

His energy all depleted, Hotch slowly lowered himself down. Sliding behind Emily he pulled her close, spooning their relaxed bodies together.

 

Emily sighed contently. "It should be illegal to be this satisfied." She took one of his hands, that were wrapped around her, and placed a kiss on his palm and on each of his fingers.

 

"Mmmm." Hotch answered, brushing his nose against her dark head and breathing in the invigorating scent of her silky hair.

 

"I wish I could lie here all day." She said, cuddling closer.

 

"You can." Hotch answered.

 

"Unfortunately, I can't." Emily turned in his arms and gave him a little smile. She had a hundred things to do before starting her new job the next day.

 

"Why? Do you have leave and go back home?" Hotch asked, feeling an irrational sense of fear coming over him.

 

"Well..." Emily smiled and placed a hand on his chest. "I'm going back home, but I'm not leaving Washington." She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

 

Hotch frowned. "What do you mean?" He looked at Emily's smiling face and her words sank in slowly. "Wait, does that mean that you're staying in DC?"

 

"Is does." Emily smiled and squealed as Hotch grabbed her and pulled her close, covering every part of her he could reach in tiny kisses.

 

"I'm starting a new job tomorrow." She explained in between bursts of laughter. "I have a ton of things I have to do today. But from now on we can see each other as often as we want." She let out a squeak as his lips found her neck. "You seem to be happy with that." She chuckled.

 

"Ecstatic." Hotch answered, squeezing her tightly against him.

 

"But unfortunately, for now I have to leave." She said and he reluctantly let go of her so that she could slide off the bed. She wrapped a sheet around herself and he smiled. They'd seen each other in all stages of nakedness several times, but now she chose to cover up. That was so cute.

 

Watching as she padded around his bedroom collecting her clothes Hotch felt his lips tilting upwards and his dimples poking at his cheeks. She was in his life to stay. He just knew it.

 

Emily took a deep breath and picked up her cardboard box. She winced a little. She was still sore from the weekend's activities. But in a good way. Being with Aaron had been fantastic and she couldn't wait to get to see him again. She'd probably give him a call later in the day.

 

But at the moment something else was pulling at her attention. She was just a few hours from her dream, the BAU. First she was meeting with Section Chief Erin Strauss and then she would take her to meet her new supervisor; SSA Aaron Hotchner.

 

She already liked his name and she really hoped that she would get along with him. She knew that there were quite a few male agents in the Bureau that didn't take female agents too seriously and she dearly hoped that he wasn't one of them.

 

She placed the box in the trunk of her sedan, got in the driver's seat and began the drive to Quantico. She turned on the car radio to try to relieve her nerves, but she couldn't concentrate on the music and her nerves wouldn't stop their jittery dance.

 

This was not her first time at a new job and certainly not her first time in a new city. But still this time felt like no other time before it. She thought it was because she had so much more to lose this time. This was her dream job and she wanted to excel at it. And she wanted to be able to stay in Washington so that she could explore a deeper relationship with Aaron. She was on the verge of getting what she'd wanted a long time and that filled her with giddy excitement as well as shaky nerves.

 

Hotch bent over and picked up a piece of paper. He winced a little, he was still a bit sore from the weekend's activities. But in a good way. In a very good way. He was hoping to get to have many, many more weekends like the previous one in the future.

 

But at the moment he had other things as well on his mind. He had checked his in-box and his out-box, under the desk, on the couch and gone through his briefcase several times. He couldn't find the missing part of the personnel file on his new agent anywhere. He huffed. He always wanted to be one step ahead and he didn't like not knowing something as simple as what the new agent looked like.

 

He heard footsteps outside his office and relented to the fact that he would just have to find out when she got there. A knock shook his door a little. He'd probably find out now.

 

"Come in." He said and the door opened. In came Strauss followed closely by a woman carrying a large cardboard box. She tilted her head, her raven hair framing her face and her beautiful brown eyes met his. His mind went blank, his eyes widened and he pulled in a sharp breath.

 

"Emily!?"

 

***

 

**Chapter fifteen – It's complicated...**

 

The crash of Emily's cardboard box hitting the floor broke through the stunned silence like a sledgehammer through glass.

 

"Aaron? What the..." Emily's mouth formed a perfect circle.

 

Strauss looked from one agent to the other. A thoroughly perplexed expression adorning her face as she took in the wide-eyed look on Agent Hotchner's face and Agent Prentiss' mouth hanging open.

 

"Agents?" She said, pulling their attention to her. "Do you two know each other?" She raised an eyebrow at them.

 

"Uhm... We've met before." Hotch answered, collecting what was left of his wits.

 

"I see." Strauss said with an uninterested shrug, ignoring or not noticing the surprised tension between the two agents. "Well, Agent Hotchner." She turned her eyes from Hotch and nodded at Emily. "Agent Prentiss here is your new team member. She will be replacing Agent Greenaway affected immediately. I trust that you will get her up to speed on how your team and this department works." She pursed her lips together, obviously not pleased at handing a talented agent over to Hotch's team.

 

"Of course, Ma'am." Hotch said, giving Strauss a curt nod. "Agent Prentiss." He said, turning to Emily and extending his hand for her to shake.

 

"Sir." Emily answered, stepping forward and taking his hand. She felt relief flood her when she noticed that his fingers were trembling as much as hers.

 

"I'll leave you to it." Strauss told them giving them both a short bob of her head. Then she turned on her spiked heel and walked out into the bullpen.

 

When the section chief was gone Emily let out a deep breath, one she hadn't even realized she was holding. "Aaron?" She said. "What is this? I was told that the agent in charge knew that I was coming. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, frowning and taking a few steps towards him.

 

"For some reason that part of the personnel file was missing." Hotch explained, closing the last few feet between them in one large stride. "I had no idea that you were my new agent." He told her, letting a hand fall on her waist without really thinking about it.

 

Emily glanced at the hand on her waist. She tried ignoring the tiny jolts his fingers were sending through her body and she felt her heart sinking. She'd worked so hard to get to where she was standing right now. Would she be able to risk it all to have a relationship with her boss? A man she didn't even know that well.

 

"Aaron." She said again, placing her own hand on top of his, rubbing her thumb across his coarse skin. "This will complicate things a lot."

 

"It doesn't have to." Hotch cut across, grabbing both her hands. "We can still have something together."

 

Emily sighed and drew her hands from his grasp. "I need some time to think. For now we'll just have to be supervisor and subordinate. Then we'll see." She looked up at him and could see the disappointment shining in his eyes and she felt even worse. It wasn't as if she didn't want him. She wanted him desperately. But she also wanted this job and fraternization with her supervisor would be a sure way to lose it.

 

"Alright." Hotch said shortly. "I'll give you time."

 

"Thank you." Emily answered, brushing her hand against his one final time before picking her box up off the floor, opening the door and leaving him alone in his office.

 

Hotch sank deep into his chair. Why did life always have a way of kicking you in the nuts when you finally thought that everything was going along perfectly?

 

He knew he wanted to be with Emily, but he understood her hesitation. It could be tough for her if people found out that she was in a relationship with her boss. Or at least sleeping with him. They hadn't really defined their relationship status yet.

 

He needed to talk to someone. Get some advice. He looked out the window at the people milling around the bullpen. He couldn't ask Morgan or Reid or JJ. That just wasn't a question that a supervisor should ask his subordinates; how to have a relationship with their colleague and still be her boss.

 

He could ask Gideon. He'd probably come up with some profound answer that was made up entirely of a question and a lot of thinking on Hotch's part. And he wasn't in the mood for something like that.

 

He wanted something concrete, by someone who'd been in his shoes before. And if that person couldn't answer his question, well then he could just beat him up for not being able to keep his gun in its holster and causing the Bureau to form rules against fraternization.

 

Hotch picked up the phone gingerly, he knew that the man didn't really care for calls from his old workplace. But technically this wasn't as Unit Chief he was calling, it was as his friend of over ten years.

 

"Aaron? Why are you calling? Did you by some unfortunate accident forget that I am no longer a faithful employee of the Bureau?" David Rossi's droll voice dripped through the phone.

 

"I did not." Hotch answered. "This is strictly a personal call." He assured him. "Though I am happy that you're glad to hear my voice." He added, letting a dimple poke through.

 

"Sorry, Aaron." Rossi answered. "You just don't ever get over the impact that those BAU calls have on your life and they still rattle me."

 

"That's understandable." Hotch smiled. "Uhm, Dave..." He began, not wanting to draw out the subject any longer than necessary. "I could really use your advice on something."

 

"Sure Aaron, what's up?" Rossi asked.

 

"I'd rather not do this at the office over the phone." Hotch told him. "Do you think maybe we could meet for lunch?"

 

"Of course. I'm free today." Rossi answered. "How about that Italian place close to the Academy?"

 

"Thanks, Dave. I'll meet you there at noon." Hotch said and hung up. Hopefully a chat with Rossi would help him convince himself that going after what he wanted was the right thing to do.

 

Hotch scanned the busy restaurant, his eyes swiping over the small tables dotted across the room. Partly searching to see if Rossi was already there, partly to make sure that no one else he knew were.

 

He spotted Rossi at a table in the back, chatting with one of the waitresses. Good to know some things didn't change.

 

They hadn't met face to face in over two years. Rossi had been busy writing his third book whilst promoting his second, so all contact they'd had had been through sporadic phone calls and emails. He still considered Rossi to be one of his closest friends though and he was thankful that he'd dropped everything and agreed to meet him without even knowing what it was about.

 

"Dave!" He said as he came up next to the older man and grabbed his hand in a warm shake. "Long time no see." He took the seat opposite Rossi.

 

"Almost three years I think, Aaron." Rossi said, sinking back down. His beady black eyes bored into Hotch. "Now tell me what you need me to advice you on that's so urgent."

 

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush, do you?" Hotch chuckled.

 

"No." Rossi answered flatly. "I've found that it just takes up too much of my time."

 

Hotch drew a deep breath. "It's the team's new agent." He explained.

 

"What? Do you not approve of him or her?" Rossi asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Has Strauss' given you a dud?"

 

"It's more complicated than that." Hotch said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He took another deep breath. This was not something he was enjoying reminding Rossi of. "Uhm... Do you remember that time we had a serial in Chicago back in 1996? We traveled there by train..." He poked, hoping that Rossi would remember without him having to go into detail.

 

Rossi's gaze focused on a spot in the distance in front him a few seconds as he searched his mind for the memory. His eyes grew a little larger and his mouth tilted upwards wordlessly telling Hotch that he remembered.

 

"I do remember that particular train ride." Rossi nodded, the smug smile on his lips growing wider and wider. "The pretty girl. The loud banging against my wall..." He smirked, his dark eyes lighting up. "What does that have to do with your new agent?"

 

Hotch didn't say anything. He just raised both eyebrows and gave the other man a pointed look.

 

"Oh." Rossi's eyes and smile grew impossibly wider. "Really?" He let out an amused snort.

 

Calming down somewhat he continued. "Really, Aaron..." He said, his voice almost back to normal. "No one cares that you slept with your agent once ten years ago."

 

He looked at Hotch, a bit confused at the still frazzled look in the younger man's eyes. "There's more?"

 

"It hasn't been just that one time." Hotch admitted, looking down at his hands folded on the table in front of him. "We've met a few times over the last ten years. The last time was yesterday, then today she showed up at my office. I had no idea that she was my new agent."

 

"Mmmhmm." Rossi hummed. "When you say met you mean fucked right?" He chuckled, demonstrating that he still had no interest in decorum at all.

 

Hotch nodded and a brash laughter gurgled through Rossi, making white teeth shine behind his graying goatee.

 

"I fail to see the humor in this." Hotch huffed, shaking his head at the man in front of him who was clutching the table and quivering with laughter.

 

"Sorry, Hotch." Rossi answered, still vibrating a little. His demeanor growing calmer he added. "Well first and foremost, don't beat yourself up about it Aaron. You couldn't know. Wouldn't be the first time there was a glitch in the communication at the BAU."

 

He raised an eyebrow. "Second, I can't tell you what to do. But I can tell you that you shouldn't let the Bureau control your life. If you want to be with this woman then you'll figure something out. You're a smart man, don't worry about it."

 

Hotch took in the words and smiled gratefully at the man across the table. David Rossi did have a way of making things glaringly obvious using only a few words. "Thanks, Dave." He said.

 

Slowly Emily brought a hesitant fist up against Hotch's front door and tapped it lightly. This was one band aid that she just had to rip right off, quick and efficient. Otherwise she'd never be able to do it.

 

The locks turned, the chain scraped against the wood and the door was edged open.

 

"Emily?" Hotch exclaimed as he saw her, a slightly quizzical but warm smile creeping across his thin lips.

 

"Can I come in?" Emily asked, already feeling the wall she'd tried to build around her crumbling down brick by brick.

 

Hotch stepped aside and she went straight in, careful not to look at him.

 

"Have a seat." He said, pointing at the couch. The couch they'd made out on like teenagers two days earlier.

 

She sat down. "Aaron." She said and he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry. This job is my dream. You have no idea how hard I've worked for it." She looked him in the eyes, giving him a smile she hoped would show him how she felt. "I don't want people thinking I slept my way to the job."

 

"They won't." Hotch tried assuring her.

 

"They will." She cut him off. "And then I'll be fired." She sighed. "I'm sorry Aaron, but I just can't do this. Even though I want to." She got off the couch, her steps intent on the door.

 

"Emily, wait!" Hotch said as he pushed himself up and leaped after her.

 

Emily turned, her lips parted in the process of forming words. But before she had a chance to utter the slightest thing Hotch's lips caught hers, capturing any word that was about to come out.

 

***

 

**Chapter sixteen – Just friends**

 

Hotch's mouth crashed violently against Emily's, cutting off any protest that she might have. He wasn't letting her go. Not without a fight. He just couldn't will himself to let her go. But as he felt her body relax and melt into his he knew that there would be no fighting from her. She willingly surrendered.

 

His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. He didn't want there to be the tiniest little sliver of air between them. Emily moaned and he released her lips. He bent a little and caught her jawline, nibbling softly, careful not to mark her in such a visible place. A dark grin drifted across his face when he thought of other, more hidden, places he could mark as his.

 

Another whimpering moan left Emily and he looked at her. "Want me to stop?" He asked, even though he knew that he'd have a hard time stopping. But if she needed him to stop, he would.

 

"No..." Emily whispered breathlessly and sealed her lips to his again. She really shouldn't, but she just couldn't resist. His lips on hers felt heavenly and his arms around her waist made her heart jump uncontrollably. She was floating.

 

Hotch slid his tongue along her bottom lip. With each stroke he nudged his tongue between her lips as if trying to pry them apart. It made her smile and when her lips were parted in a grin he darted his tongue inside. He chuckled triumphantly as his tongue explored the depths of her mouth.

 

He had kissed her more times than he was able to count, but still he could find new spots. Little crevices that when he touched them she trembled. He loved that he could make her tremble. It was something rooted deep within him, a feeling of swelling male pride at the fact that he could make this amazing woman shudder and moan at his touch.

 

Emily wrapped her hands in the soft fabric of his tee shirt, pulling his chest hard against hers. She sucked hard on his tongue and he grunted. She smiled. Her actions must have made his mind wander to another activity where she had her lips around one of his body parts. That thought made her experience the heat between her legs so much more acutely.

 

She took one of his hands and guided it in between their bodies. He latched on to one of her breast through her shirt and she gasped. Lust had taken him over, she could tell by his wanton hands. The throbbing between her thighs was starting to take her over completely as well. He wasn't gentle. He pinched her nipple hard, pulling on it until it ached. She arched against him, egging him on.

 

She needed her clothes to disappear. She needed to feel him on her naked skin. She let go of him and her hands went to the front of her shirt, but he swatted them away. Working quickly he had her shirt open and his hands inside her bra within seconds. She growled as he tweaked her already stiff nipples and her hands reached for the waistband on his FBI sweats.

 

"No..." He said and grabbed her hands. "Leave that for now. I want to focus solely on making you feel good."

 

She hummed her consent. She wouldn't argue with that. Had she not been so utterly and fully caught up in the moment and the feeling of his hands on her skin she might have been able to see the looming problems. But his touch made her completely blind to them.

 

His hands went around her back to unhook her bra, reverently he slid the straps off her shoulders, placing kisses on her collarbone. He pulled her bra down slowly, taking in every inch of creamy, glowing skin. She was so beautiful, every time he was stunned by her beauty. He bent forward, tentatively sliding his tongue over a rosy nipple, growling at every moan he could pull from her lips.

 

His tongue was swirling around the sensitive nub, teeth biting her and lips soothing the bite with wet kisses. He let his hands run down Emily's soft stomach and he let them pull her jeans and panties off her hip. He slowly slid them down along her legs, his lips following, planting soft kisses from her hipbone to her kneecap.

 

Emily giggled as Hotch's lips connected with the inside of her knee. She looked down into his surprised and amused eyes. His left eyebrow rose in question. "Ticklish." She explained, giving him a smile.

 

"Hmmm." He said, a look of deep mock-contemplation crossing his face. "Are there any more spots on your body that can elicit that sound." He let his tongue graze her kneecap and she laughed again. "It's very, very sexy."

 

Rising he grabbed her waist and pulled her along. "Come." He said as he moved them towards the couch. The fire flickering in the pit of her stomach began to rage when she saw him fully clothed and glanced down at her own naked body.

 

She squeaked as he plopped her down on the couch. "Let's see." He smirked with delight as he hovered over her. "Maybe this spot." He bent and kissed the outside of her thigh.

 

Emily pursed her lips together, trying not to let out the shriek that wanted to escape, and shook her head playfully.

 

"No?" Hotch grinned. "Then how about these..." He trailed his lips across her leg and planted a kiss on the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her wet, pulsing center.

 

She couldn't keep from purring.

 

"Mmmm." Hotch smiled. "I like that sound." He kissed her again and she gasped. "Now what if I do this..." He placed his lips softly on her pubic bone and she arched her back against him. He grinned and moved his lips lazily further down. She moaned loudly, squirming beneath him and he continued his lascivious path.

 

Emily leaned against the couch, trying to get some support. Hotch's roaming lips was fueling her fire. His lips moved again, trailing more kisses over her mound and blowing hot air on the damp trail. She was trembling. His tongue snaked out and brushed her nether lips.

 

Hotch grasped her hips and let his tongue travel deeper, carefully sliding between her folds, tasting her sweetness. He looked up and saw that Emily had thrown her head back. He heard her soft mewling and he rubbed her hips gently. He felt himself twitch but ignored it. This was all about her.

 

He dove back hungrily, burying his face between her thighs. He wanted to hear and see and feel her come apart around him. His tongue worked frantically, lapping at her juices, wanting to enjoy it to the very last drop. Desire was controlling him. Her sultry sounds were egging him on. He let go of her hip and brought a finger to her entrance. He traced his pointer along her folds, feeling the skin flutter beneath his touch.

 

"Uhhh!" She moaned and thrust against him. The finger slid inside her and she gasped. "More..." She urged and rolled her hips. He slid a second finger inside her, pumping her with hard intensity. She pushed against him and he growled. He knew he was pushing her towards the blissful edge. He could feel it.

 

Emily gasped and panted. Hotch's fingers were working magic. "Ooooh!" She yelped as his warm tongue grazed her clit without warning. His tongue disappeared and she whimpered. "Aaron." She heard his low chuckle and gasped again as his tongue returned with more force.

 

He swirled around her throbbing nub, then darting in to take it between his teeth. Emily felt the tingle starting at her toes. She grabbed his short hair and pressed him against her core. "Harder..." She hissed.

 

He pressed down hard, making her tumble over the edge and into a sea of pleasure with a strangled scream. "Aaron!" He kept pumping his fingers and licking reverently as she rode out her climax. It felt like it would never end. Slowly she fell back against the couch with a deep sigh.

 

She stretched and drew deep breaths. When her heart rate was steadying she pushed herself back up. The sight that met her made the throbbing between her legs speed up again. Aaron had a hand shoved down the front of his sweats and she could see that he was moving it slowly.

 

She arched an eyebrow, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Mmmm, I want to see!" She smiled at him, the corners of her mouth twitching wickedly. "Show me how you get yourself off."

 

He moaned and shoved his sweatpants down. He still had one hand clasped around his erection, stroking it slowly. He looked into her eyes, the lust was shining there brightly. He sped up his movements, sliding from base to tip, squeezing lightly with each stroke. He grunted deep down in his throat and closed his eyes.

 

"No." Emily said. "Look at me. I want to watch you come."

 

Hotch pried his eyes open. They were completely covered by desire. He was breathing hard and his hand was working his hard cock furiously. "Oh, fuck! Emily! So good!"

 

Emily grinned and let a hand edge its way up his thigh. She dragged a finger over his testicles and he growled low. Licking her lips she squeezed very gently. With a loud grunt his body convulsed and he came forcefully on himself and her. Leaning forward Emily captured his panting breaths with her sweet lips.

 

Emily slowly opened one eye. She smiled as she felt Hotch's chest slowly rising and lowering under her head. It was the best way she knew to wake up. She snuggled closer, wishing she could stay like that forever. But she couldn't. She felt a pang in her chest. This could be the last time she ever woke up like this. Yes, last night had been amazing but it hadn't changed the situation.

 

If only there was a way that she could somehow be with Aaron. But she didn't want to be 'the girl who slept with the boss'. She would never earn the respect of her team mates that way. She'd be the talk of the BAU and it could cost her her dream.

 

Hotch stirred and her heart tumbled south. She didn't know how to tell him. But she had to. Slowly she shifted and rolled off of him. She felt his hand glide over her back, taking a deep breath she looked up. He was smiling down at her, his eyes sleepy but still sparkling.

 

"Aaron." She started slowly.

 

He cuddled her closer. "Yeah?"

 

She slid from his warm embrace sighing. "Last night was wonderful." She sat up. "But it doesn't change anything." She started sliding off the bed, he tried to pull her back but she wiggled loose.

 

"Why?" He asked and got off the bed to follow her.

 

"You're still my boss. That hasn't changed." Emily sighed as she made her way to the living room to find her clothes, Hotch close behind her. "But you're a fantastic man and I really do like you a lot and I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us." She said, giving him a sad smile.

 

"I don't want that either." Hotch said as he sank down onto the couch, defeated .

 

"Good..." Emily smiled a small smile as she buttoned her shirt. "I really want us to be friends. Let's just try to be friends." She wanted to go to him and take his hand and hug him, but she knew that if she did that she wouldn't be able to leave so she stayed in place. "Friends?" She asked.

 

"Friends." Hotch answered, giving her a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

 

***

 

**Chapter seventeen - Difficult**

 

"Hey."

 

Emily turned around and looked into the deep chocolate eyes of Derek Morgan, the person on the team she'd grown the closest to during the two months she'd been in the BAU. Other than Aaron, or Hotch as he was called by his team, of course.

 

But truthfully she and Aaron, Hotch, she reminded herself, she couldn't call him Aaron anymore, hadn't really grown any closer during the last few months. They'd tried to be friends but the attraction was still painfully obvious, at least to them, and they were struggling to find some common ground to stand on.

 

"Hi." She answered Morgan as he took the seat next to her.

 

"So, going back to Chicago." He said, giving her a row of shining teeth. "How does that feel? Have you been back since you left?"

 

They had a case in Chicago of all places. It was her sixth case and she was starting to find her place on the team. But going back to Chicago was throwing her off her path. It was all just going to be a reminder of what she couldn't have. Of the amazing night she and Hotch had spent together in a hotel room five years ago.

 

Emily gave Morgan a slight smile. "I haven't." She said. "There hasn't really been any time. Plus I haven't really felt like going back." She said, then pausing and silently wondering if that was a bit too much sharing.

 

Morgan raised an eyebrow at her. "Bad memories?" He asked, a pinch of concern in his deep voice.

 

"No... Yes... No." Emily said, not really sure what to say. "Just memories..." She said. "Neither good nor bad."

 

"A guy?" Morgan asked.

 

"Yes." Emily answered, without elaborating any further.

 

Morgan just nodded and gave her arm a soft squeeze. He could tell that she wasn't really comfortable talking about this. Maybe it was a bad break up. He wouldn't push it, but he wanted her to know that she had a friend to talk to if she wanted one.

 

Clearing his throat Hotch pulled the attention of the cabin's occupants towards him.

 

"Okay, guys." He said. "We have to hit the ground running on this one, time is of the essence here."

 

Everyone nodded their agreement and Hotch continued looking to his right. "JJ, Reid, you two go to the precinct and set up shop." He turned in the other direction, looking at Morgan. "Morgan, Prentiss I want you to go to the last dump site, see what you can find."

 

"Sure thing, Hotch." Morgan answered.

 

"You and I, Jason, we'll go to the coroners." He turned towards Gideon and the two of them fell into a conversation about evident signs of torture on the victims.

 

JJ frowned. Leaning close to Reid she whispered. "Don't you find it a bit odd that Emily has been with us two months now and not once has Hotch paired himself with her?"

 

"Maybe..." Reid pondered. "Maybe he doesn't like her." He suggested.

 

"No." JJ said. "It's something more than that. It's almost like he's afraid to look at her. It's strange."

 

Emily stepped out of the Bureau issued black SUV onto the wide sidewalk. She'd been on her feet for twelve hours straight and all she could think about was falling into bed. Glancing up at the tall building in front of her, her knees suddenly wobbled.

 

"Is this our hotel?" She asked JJ, who was standing next to her, as the other SUV pulled up and Reid, Morgan and Hotch stepped out.

 

"Yep. The Sheraton." JJ smiled. "Swanky, isn't it?"

 

"Yeah." Emily answered, her eyes fixed on a spot in front of her. The spot where Aaron had stood and waited for her a balmy night a little more than five years ago. They'd gone to that jazz club. She couldn't remember the name of it, but she remembered vividly what they'd done there and a bit against her will she could feel heat flaring up inside her. Then they'd taken a cab back to this hotel and she'd... she blushed at the memory.

 

"What's the matter, Emily?" She could hear JJ's voice. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

 

She snapped to and looked around her. Everyone else was already on their way through the doors. It was just her and JJ who were still standing by the cars. She looked on as Hotch's broad back disappeared through the entrance. She couldn't tell if he was as stunned as she was. Maybe he'd known that this was where they would be staying. Maybe it didn't bother him. Maybe he didn't remember.

 

She plastered a smile on her lips and turned towards JJ who was looking at her, her blue eyes laced with worry. "Just stunned by the swankiness." She said, managing a little laugh.

 

"Okay, well wait til you see the inside." JJ smiled back, but Emily could tell that she wasn't convinced by her answer. Fortunately JJ chose not to press the issue.

 

Stepping into the lobby, they joined the others as Hotch was handing out their room keys. Emily took her place in the back of the group and waited anxiously for Hotch to reach her. He worked his way through the crowd, handing a key to Gideon who was still wrapped in the case and almost incoherent. He diffused an argument about Chicago traffic patterns between Morgan and Reid that apparently had started already in the car. He gave JJ her key and finally he held out Emily's.

 

As she took it her hand grazed Hotch's and without being told so her lungs pulled in a hard breath. The tiny patch of skin that his fingers had touched felt blistering and her knees were threatening to give up under her.

 

Mumbling a thank you she snatched the key from him and hurriedly made her way towards the elevators. She didn't trust herself to be even ten feet from Hotch. She needed a solid wall between them.

 

Behind her she could hear Morgan expressing his concern at her behavior and how Hotch was assuring him that it probably just was the long day and that she was tired. She knew that he knew that it was so much more than that.

 

Closing the door behind her Emily let out a deep shuddering breath, her body shaking. She didn't know if it was from fatigue or fear. She sank down on the bed, kicking off her shoes and rubbing life back into her sore feet.

 

This was a lot more difficult than she'd imagined that it would be. She'd been naïve in thinking that things between her and Aaron would just sort themselves out. She'd thought that as long as they could manage to stay just friends then everything would just flow along seamlessly. That had all been silly wishful thinking.

 

It was hard work and she would just have to try even harder at placing her feelings inside little boxes and pushing them to the very back of her mind. At least Aaron had been kind enough not to pair them together. She didn't know what she'd do if they were left alone together.

 

A knock at the door made her flinch in surprise. Gingerly she got off the bed and made her way the few feet to the door. It could be JJ or Morgan, it wouldn't be the first time any of them had come to her room to have a quick chat or ask her to come down and have drinks with them. She had realized quickly that she'd come to a family rather than a team and to her immense relief and gratefulness she'd been accepted as a family member almost immediately.

 

For some reason though she knew that it wasn't JJ or Morgan. Slowly she turned the lock and pushed the door open. Her heart fluttered. He looked so good. He'd taken off his suit jacket and had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

 

He was leaning against the door frame, one arm propping him up, making the sinewy muscles in his forearm play. He'd even taken off his tie and popped a few buttons on his shirt and her eyes lingered at the tiny sprinkle of chest hair peeking out. Everything about him, down to the way a lock of his hair grazed his forehead seemed to be turning her on.

 

"Hey." He said, his voice dark and velvety.

 

"Hi." She said back, her lips curling slightly, offering him a smile that he instantly returned.

 

"Can I come in?" He asked, looking intently at her, his eyes filled with hope.

 

She thought about it for a moment, weighing the obvious pros and cons. She could think of a thousand things to put on each list. She knew what memories this building held, she knew that those memories would try to push her over the edge. But she should be in control of herself, she should be able to trample down any urge that might surface. And if they were going to be able to be friends then they just had to be able to be alone together.

 

"Yes." She answered simply, stepping aside to let him through.

 

He went in, stopping a few feet from the bed, crossing his arms uncomfortably over his chest. This wasn't a side she'd seen before, or really she'd seen it several times, but in connection to cases not when they were alone together in a bedroom.

 

"Have a seat." She told him, hoping her voice didn't sound as weak as she felt.

 

He let his arms fall back to his sides and went the few steps to the small seating area, lowering himself down onto one of the chairs. Emily followed, taking her seat in the chair next to him. He looked deep into her eyes.

 

"How are you doing?" He asked.

 

"Fine." Emily lied. "I don't think that this case is affecting me any more than it is the others." She knew that wasn't what he'd meant but she needed a few seconds more to collect her straying thoughts.

 

"You know that's not what I meant, Em." Hotch said, using the nickname that he couldn't normally use and feeling himself filled with a mix of excitement and sadness. "I might not show it, but I am also tilted off center by being back in this hotel." He told her, one corner of his mouth twitching a little.

 

"Was I that obvious?" Emily asked, cringing at the thought of her team mates finding out about the night five years ago.

 

"No." He assured her. "The others thought that it was the case and the long day that had got to you. Derek or JJ will probably want to talk to you tomorrow. To make sure that you're okay."

 

Emily smiled. "They're all so sweet, the team." She said and he nodded.

 

"Yeah, they are. Now tell me how you're doing Emily." He buried his dark gaze in her skin. "We haven't really talked that much during the last two months."

 

"I won't lie." She said, meeting his gaze with equal fire in her eyes. "It's been difficult, Aaron. I mean Hotch. God, it's so strange thinking of you as anything other than Aaron."

 

"Why?" Hotch tiled his head quizzically to the side.

 

"Because you've been Aaron in my head for the last ten years." Emily smiled.

 

"So, you've thought about me?" Hotch asked, feeling joy and hope bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

 

"I've thought about you a lot." Emily confessed.

 

Hotch nodded, his eyes glazing over, his mind escaping to all the times he had dreamed about her. A smiled spread across his face, giving her two dimples.

 

Emily knew she shouldn't. But she just couldn't help herself. She got out of her chair, closed the short distance between them in less than a second and allowed her lips to tentatively brush against his.

 

***

 

**Chapter eighteen – Stop**

 

Emily looked at Hotch. He looked surprised and confused. But she didn't give him time to process what had happened before she had her lips on his again. Merging in a passionate kiss. Pressing more fiercely, searching for a response.

 

She could feel him tensing up under her hands and a small ball of worry tumbled through her. It seemed like the longest moment ever until he finally relaxed and she could feel his rough hands cupping her flushed cheeks.

 

His lips became more and more ardent against hers. Tasting her. Feeding of her consuming need for him. Making his need for her perfectly clear. They were on the same page, maybe not the same word or even the same line, but they were close. There wasn't much doubt left about what they both wanted.

 

Hotch twined his arms around Emily's waist, pulling her against his chest. He slid his tongue over her lips. She tasted like vanilla. Probably from the lip balm or gloss, he didn't know the difference, he'd seen her apply over at the police station. She'd slid the edge of a white tube along her lips and he'd caught himself staring. Luckily, nobody else had noticed.

 

Emily got off her knees. For just a few seconds her and Hotch's lips parted, but to her it felt like an eternity. The brief loss of contact made her feel lonely and for a short moment she was scared by her feelings. She hadn't completely realized until that moment just how far away from the shore she was.

 

Hotch grew impatient. He'd been robbed of her lips for too long, he needed to feel her again. He needed his lips to touch her lips and her neck and her breasts. Everywhere. He felt his erection pressing against his pants. The hunger was taking over all of his body, not leaving a single cell untouched. His hands closed on her thin waist and pulled her down, placing her ass on his lap.

 

His inner caveman roared. The one he very well knew resided deep within him. He usually came out, dragging his knuckles behind him, for two reasons; sex and for taking down an unsub. And he didn't see any unsubs nearby.

 

Emily moaned against Hotch's mouth, the hard evidence of how much he wanted her pressing against her ass. She wiggled a little, knowing full well what that did to him. Loving that she could cause his body to react like that. Nothing was sexier than knowing that. A smile graced her when she felt him twitch. Her own desire making itself more and more known, slowly soaking through her new panties.

 

"Mmmmm." She arched her back, crushing her breasts against his hard chest. Wanting his hands on her, caressing her. His lips on her, relishing her taste and pulling dark moans from corners deep within her. Making her mind go blank to anything but his touch and his breath on her shivering skin.

 

Hotch let one hand weave its way through Emily's soft hair, tilting her head to the side, exposing her porcelain neck. His lips roamed her neck, stopping when he found a spot that made her purr and moan. Grinning he lavished the sensitive spot with kisses and nibbles, slowly stating his claim once more.

 

His other hand ghosted along her ribcage, fingers playing against the side of her breast. She smiled, leaned against him and chuckled as he nudged his tongue in between her lips. She opened her mouth, letting him in without hesitation. Her tongue rubbed against his, sensuously and playfully, tangling together. Her whole body ached for him.

 

Growling against her hot nimble lips, Hotch shoved his hands under her ass. Standing up he brought her along with him, holding her close to his chest. On, surprisingly, steady feet he closed the short distance between them and the bed.

 

Emily smiled as she felt Hotch carefully lowering her onto the bed. She wouldn't have minded being thrown down and mounted, but his soft touch just made her want him even more. She lay back and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him down on top of her. Her mouth found his again and they continued their lustful game. Hands stroking. Fingers touching and exploring. Lips licking, sucking and experiencing.

 

She continued her sweet assault. He fought for dominance, but yielded quickly, happy to let her have her way with his mouth. Grunting as she first bit on his bottom lip and then soothed the bite by running her tongue along it.

 

He shuddered and trailed his hands over her chest. He could feel her nipples poking him through the thin cotton of her shirt, begging to be touched. Taken over by a lecherous force he ripped her shirt apart. Pulling his lips from her grip, he immediately latched on to one of her nipples, through her bra, dousing the nude lace.

 

Emily squirmed, pushing against him. Her hands went to his belt buckle, tugging, trying to get it open. Trying to get her hands on the grand prize. Cupping him through his pants, she whispered, "Please fuck me, Hotch." Her voice a low begging purr.

 

Almost by their own will Hotch's hands stopped what they were doing. His mind caught up as the fog that desire had blown into his head started to slowly clear away. What was he doing? She was begging him to fuck her and he could easily do that without any consideration for the next day, for their future relationship. But he didn't want to be that guy.

 

Using every last droplet of willpower he had left, he released her soft inviting skin and rolled off of her. Flopping over on his back, he glanced down and saw that he was still straining against the front of his pants.

 

Emily huffed. "Aaron, what are you doing?" She rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. "Why did you stop? You felt so good."

 

"You don't really want this, Em." He sighed, looking at her, his brow wrinkled. "We're both just so caught up in the moment by being back at this hotel." He took a deep breath. His skin was still smoldering where her hands had been and he was struggling to get his thoughts in order.

 

Emily let out a deep sigh, sinking back down on the bed. Even in her lust muddled state she knew that he was right. He'd just felt too good. It had been a strange day and it felt so comforting having his body hovering over hers and his lips making their way across her skin. But sleeping together would only make things worse. Certainly it would make everything better for a moment, but then all the reasons why they couldn't be together would come crashing over them like a bucket of cold water.

 

"You're right." She sighed. She got off the bed and tried buttoning her shirt back up. She couldn't, Hotch had ripped the buttons clear off, so she wrapped her arms around herself instead. "We shouldn't do this." She sat back down, her back turned against him.

 

Hotch stayed lying down a few more moments, until he felt confident to move. Then he crawled up and sat on his knees behind her. He let his hand rest lightly on her shoulder and she tensed a little, but to his relief she didn't move away.

 

"I'm going to try harder at being your friend." Hotch told her. "I've been avoiding you, we both know the reason why." He paused a short moment. "But you are my friend, Emily, and I'm going to treat you as such."

 

Emily smiled and turned around, lightly brushing her lips against the dimple poking at his cheek. "Thank you." She said. "And I'm sorry... about tonight... I shouldn't have..."

 

"Don't worry about it." Hotch said, smiling back. "Uhm...I should go." He got off the bed. "I will see you tomorrow morning." With that he was out the door before Emily had time to say anything.

 

Slowly shrugging off her ruined shirt, unhooking her bra and slipping out of her slacks, Emily crawled into the bed and slipped under the cool covers.

 

Hotch closed the door behind him, a wall now separating him from her. He sighed. Toeing his shoes off he left them standing neatly by the door. Continuing further into the room he stepped out of his slacks, folding them and placing them on a chair. All in an effort to keep to his normal routine and take his mind off Emily and the way she'd looked and felt.

 

He looked down at his somewhat exposed chest, he hadn't buttoned the shirt back up. Pulling it off his torso a faint whiff of Emily's fruity body lotion reached his nostrils and he held the shirt against his face, breathing her in. He felt his body stirring, just a little tug at his insides. Sighing again, he slowly crept into the bed.

 

Emily shifted against the pillow. She could still feel Hotch hovering over her and his mouth caressing her lips and her skin. The small throbbing between her thighs grew more insistent, making it almost impossible for her to ignore.

 

She closed her eyes. She could see Aaron in front of her. A hand slid across her chest, she knew it was her own, but in her mind it was Aaron's large hand, his rough calloused palm that closed over her breast. Rolling the nipple to a peak, pulling til she gasped. She arched her back and her other hand crept over her stomach, inching closer her desire's center.

 

Hotch lay on his back, no other position would be comfortable in his current state. He'd left Emily when she was ready and willing, it could be the worst decision he'd ever made. His painfully pulsating shaft the first one to tell him that. He needed some release. He could still feel Emily's supple skin under his fingers, her scent still lingered all around him, egging him on.

 

His left hand grabbed his erection, fingers lightly toying along it. He moaned. In his mind a small delicate hand was rubbing him, slowly and tenderly, finding pleasure in touching every inch of him. He closed his eyes and he could see Emily's face. Her red lips pouting at him, asking to be kissed.

 

Emily let a hand dip inside her panties. Running a finger along her folds, feeling how wet with want for him she was. But he wasn't there. In her mind he was on top of her. Crushing his strong body against hers. A finger slid between her folds, finding her sweetest spot. She traced circles round the hard bundle, and her body responded vigorously, quivering with each slow stroke.

 

Hotch gripped himself a little harder, rubbing with more force, then slowed down the pace again. He wetted his palm and closed his eyes again. Back came Emily's mouth, she descended on him, encasing him in her warmth. His hand grew wilder, gliding from base to tip and he hissed as his hand slid over the slit. His whole body was thumping, lust filling every limb.

 

Emily's breathing was starting to get erratic, she could feel it bubbling through her body. The finger on her clit worked harder, tapping and pinching, pushing her closer to oblivion. Before her she could see Hotch, she could feel his hands on her. She slipped another hand between her thighs. She pushed a finger inside herself, pumping, while the other still played with her clit. Squeezing her eyes shut, she sent herself over the edge with a quiet sob. Slowly she rode out the climax, her mind still glued to Aaron Hotchner.

 

Hotch pumped his hand harder, squeezing and stroking. He let his other hand caress his testicles, shivering with desire. He moaned, he whispered her name, rubbing harder, feeling the fire rising from his toes. He saw her pretty face and her slender neck, her soft, supple breast. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he couldn't, she wasn't there. He pumped furiously until he felt the tug and his whole body convulsed in ecstasy as he came hard, still picturing Emily.

 

Slowly the jolts of pleasure grew weaker and Emily's face faded from his mind. Hotch rolled over, closing his eyes. He felt sleep wanting to overtake every part of his body, except for his brain. His mind was still spinning and twirling and doing painful somersaults. All around one subject. As he lay there, staring at the ceiling, an idea flitted across his mind.

 

***

 

**Chapter nineteen – You need to think about it**

 

"I think Prentiss should do it." Gideon told Hotch, as they both stood watching the filthy middle-aged man sitting cuffed to the table in the small interrogation room. They'd caught him earlier in the day, when he'd tried to break through a road block. He'd killed three young women, all brunettes, over the course of a week before they'd caught him. All evidence pointed in his direction. But they needed a confession.

 

Hotch sighed. He knew that Gideon was right. Their best chance would be to send in Emily... Prentiss, he corrected himself, he couldn't call her Emily when he called all the others by their last names. He had to have some kind of distance. Otherwise he'd never be able to send her into that tiny little box together with a brutal serial killer who'd ripped apart three women, who all looked just like her.

 

"I agree." He said, frowning deeply. "It's much more likely that he'll open up to someone he doesn't perceive as a threat." He continued, looking down at his black wingtips. "He'll want to flirt with her and that will be her way in."

 

Hotch looked at the unsub once more, shuddering at the thought of sending Emily in to be alone with that man, but shook those feelings away. This was the job and the job had to be done.

 

"Prentiss!" He called. Using her surname still felt foreign to him. But he'd been making a real effort the last couple of days trying very hard to treat her as a friend and a team mate, rather than the woman he had serious feelings for. Although now he just wanted to cradle her to his chest and keep her as far away from the murderer as possible.

 

"Yeah, Hotch?" Emily came up next to him and her scent drifted over him, making his knees weak.

 

"We want you to take the lead in the interrogation." Hotch explained to her, trying to keep his features as unreadable as possible. He didn't want her to know that he was nervous. He wouldn't be nervous if it were Morgan he was sending in there, so he shouldn't be nervous because it was Emily.

 

"Me?" Emily looked stunned for a second, but caught herself, and quickly regained her cool composure. "Of course." She said, her hands perched on her hips one grazing her gun. "What do you need me to do?"

 

Hotch explained the tactic he wanted her to take before he sent her in with the promise that he and Gideon would be on the other side of the door the whole time monitoring everything. Emily went in calm and focused and he knew that he was sending in a very capable agent. But still his stomach churned and his hands trembled as he stood next to Gideon, watching as Emily took the seat opposite their unsub. Gripping the chair next to him, he forced his hands to be still. He brutally shoved away worried Aaron and let Unit Chief SSA Hotchner take center stage.

 

"She's doing fine." Gideon said, glancing at Hotch through the corner of his eye.

 

Hotch nodded tightly. "She is." He agreed.

 

And she was. She was doing more than fine. She'd already knocked the unsub off his course by not showing him any signs of fear. She was obviously very good at her job. But he was still uncomfortable. It would always be his job to make the calls and now he was wondering if he'd ever be completely comfortable making those calls regarding Emily.

 

Hotch looked around the cabin. It was late, almost midnight, and all the others were sound asleep. He glanced over at Emily, stretched out on the couch, her chest moving in slow even motions. She looked gorgeous, her hair splayed across the cushion. She had that same, almost wild, look about her that had drawn him to her the first time he'd seen her. He smiled widely. Now he knew that she had the personality to match the look.

 

There were a few soft steps behind him. He'd been wrong. He wasn't the only one who was awake.

 

"So..." Gideon said as he sat down next to him. His voice was hushed, so not to disturb the others who were sleeping. "How long have you been in love with Prentiss?" His question was direct and to the point, not something you'd normally get from Gideon.

 

Knowing he wouldn't be able to talk his way around it, Gideon would see right through him, Hotch decided to be completely truthful. With Gideon and with himself. "Well, it's ten years, two months and five days since I first met her." A small dimple grazed his cheek. "So I'd say it's been ten years, two months and four days."

 

Gideon's lips curved slightly and a small spark flew through his eyes."So, love at first sight then?" He asked.

 

"Well, lust at least." Hotch chuckled. "It took me ten years to realize that I was in love with her. But when I thought about it it became glaringly obvious that I'd felt that way for a very long time."

 

Gideon gave him another smile, but the tiny spark in his eyes disappeared. "I'd never tell you how to live your life, Hotch. You know that." He said and Hotch knew where he was going. "But you need to think long and hard about this."

 

"About what, Jason?" Hotch asked, a not entirely involuntary bite spiking his voice.

 

"A relationship with a subordinate, Hotch." Gideon answered simply. "You can't let it come in the way of you, both of you, doing your job."

 

Hotch looked at him, his gaze steady. "There's no need to worry, Jason." He told him, a bit tersely. "We've decided to stay just friends."

 

"But you want more than that." Gideon said, the words posed as a statement rather than a question.

 

"Yes." Hotch admitted. "But she doesn't, so there's really no problem."

 

"Come on, Hotch!" Gideon exclaimed, for the first time raising his voice above a whisper. "You're in love with your subordinate. Of course there's a problem." He bored his questioning eyes into Hotch. "You have the ultimate responsibility for what happens in the field. You're the one who'll be sent out on the plank if anything happens. What if something happens? What will you do then? How will that make you feel?"

 

"Don't you think I've thought about all of this!" Hotch snapped. He paused a moment, collecting his breath. "Sorry, Jason. It's just that I've already milled this over a thousand times in my head." He sighed. "I know it's a precarious situation and I am going to do my best to solve it. I just don't know exactly how yet."

 

Hotch threw his briefcase on the floor and chucked his keys onto the dining room table. Releasing a deep breath, he threw himself onto the couch. Propping his head against the armrest, he tried to stifle a yawn. They hadn't got back from Chicago until the tiny hours of the morning and still they'd had to spend a fourteen hour day at the office catching up on paper work.

 

Well, he was the only one who'd actually stayed at the office the full fourteen hours. The others had dropped off at around six, he'd stayed til nine. He didn't really like to spend too much time in his apartment anymore. A lot of the stuff there reminded him of Emily. Like the couch he was currently lying on. If this went on then he'd just have to get a new couch... and a new bed. And a new shower stall, dining room table and kitchen counters. That wouldn't be too difficult, would it?

 

But he knew what he wanted and it wasn't a whole new set of furniture. He just needed to figure out a way to get what he wanted. There was one possible solution that was staring him straight in the face. But was it the right one?

 

Sighing he sat back up and swung his legs over the edge of the couch. He glanced at his watch. Almost ten. He needed someone to talk to and though he appreciated Gideon's honesty and frankness, he was much more in the mood for someone with a healthy 'fuck it' attitude.

 

He picked up his cell and dialed, tapping the armrest almost nervously as a few rings met his ear, before the familiar gruff voice answered.

 

"Rossi."

 

"Dave." Hotch said.

 

"Aaron. Problems with the new agent?" Came Rossi's quick question, asked with an amused snort.

 

"How did you know?" Hotch asked, shaking his head.

 

"Because lately it seems like the only times you call me is when your little head has been doing the thinking and has got you into trouble." Rossi chuckled back.

 

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite that way." Hotch said, trying to send a glare through the phone. "But yeah, I am in a bit of trouble." He took a deep breath, steeling himself for Rossi's reaction. "I am in love with my subordinate."

 

"Aaron." Rossi said, his voice much softer. "That's great. That isn't a problem."

 

"I guess that depends on how you see it." Hotch said. "I'm the supervisor and I can't go around being extra worried for one of my agents." He sighed. "That could cause big problems in the field."

 

"Is that you, Gideon or the higher-ups talking?" Rossi asked, one skeptical eyebrow raised.

 

"I guess all of us." Hotch answered truthfully.

 

"Like I told you before, you're a smart man, Aaron. You'll figure something out." Rossi told him.

 

"I might already have." Hotch answered.

 

"Well then, let's hear it."

 

***

 

**Chapter twenty – Happy Birthday, Agent Hotchner**

 

Hotch closed his office door behind him. He'd been the first to arrive in the morning and had so far managed to avoid all attention. He did not see it as something all that interesting or remarkable, that he had become one year older – that he now was forty-one instead of forty, but his team saw it as a reason to celebrate and he didn't want to disappoint them. So yesterday he had, somewhat reluctantly, agreed to a night out at some bar that Morgan had selected.

 

Really, he'd agreed to it when he found out that Emily was coming. He wanted to spend time with her outside of the office, even though it wouldn't be just the two of them, it would be something. They normally didn't see each other anywhere but at work. They'd come a long way in there efforts to be friends over the last month, but they both knew their limitations and confined their friendship to the office.

 

He'd treated her like he would any other agent and she certainly could hold her own. He was very impressed by her skills and her determination. But it still gnawed that little bit extra at his insides when he sent her to a raid or when the victims resembled her.

 

He sat down in his desk chair and for the first time he noticed the beautifully wrapped box sitting in the middle of his desk. Apparently someone other than the people on his team had remembered that Aaron Hotchner was now one year older. He pulled at the deep red ribbons and found a card attached to it.

 

A small smile, dimples poking through his cheeks, spread across his face as he read the words on the card:

 

_I told you she'd come back._

_  
_

_Here's an update._

_  
_

_Congratulations, Aaron._

 

He was very curious. He pulled the ribbon off and cracked the lid. Peeking inside a blush crept over his cheeks. He pulled out a small bottle and read its label; strawberry scented massage oil. An image of what he could do with it flickered across his mind.

 

He looked deeper into the gift box and saw that Rossi also had included a deck of Kama Sutra playing cards. He grinned and pulled a card from the deck. Examining the illustration another image of Emily flew into his mind. How he'd love to do that to her. He knew she was limber, she'd certainly be able to get her leg like that. He grinned at the thought.

 

He went to grab another card, but stopped himself. He shouldn't think like that. He shouldn't think about having Emily's long creamy legs wrapped tightly around his waist. That would only be painful for him. On so many levels. He'd have to steer clear of thoughts like that. At least until he knew what Emily thought of his possible solution to their problem.

 

Just as he reached for the box for a third time, someone knocked on the door. He quickly scrambled together the toys spread across his desk and shoved them into the top desk drawer. "Come in." He said when he was sure that all toys were hidden. Not a conversation he wanted to have.

 

"Hey, Hotch!" Morgan said as he poked his bald head through the door. "How does it feel being forty-one, old timer?" He arched his perfectly groomed eyebrows.

 

"Pretty much the same as being forty." Hotch answered, smiling back. "What's up, Morgan?"

 

"Just wanted to make sure that the birthday boy won't ditch his party tonight."

 

"Don't worry, Derek. I'll be there." Hotch promised.

 

"We're meeting at The Red Room at eight. Don't be late." He gave him another smile and disappeared back to the bullpen to rejoin Reid and Emily.

 

Hotch shifted a bit in his seat. The thought of going to a bar with Emily, and granted the rest of the team but that didn't matter, combined with the thoughts that the playing cards had brought to his mind was making it a bit difficult for him to sit comfortably. He didn't dare thinking about how it'd feel later that night.

 

Emily examined her reflection in the bathroom mirror, wondering whether she'd maybe gone a bit heavy on the eye makeup. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It wasn't like she was going on a date with Hotch. The whole team was going out together, to celebrate his birthday. But still it would be the most intimate time they'd spent together in over a month. Since that night in Chicago when they'd almost slipped up and slept together. When he had stopped them. Honestly, she'd been completely ready to go through with it.

 

She put a single diamond stud in place in her left earlobe, checking to make sure that it really went with the little black dress she'd chosen. She felt so silly. She'd even gone home a little earlier than usual so that she'd have enough time to get ready and pick out the perfect outfit. It was a very bad idea, getting this excited about seeing him outside of work, but she just couldn't help herself.

 

But they had managed really well, being friends, and sometimes had shared little innocent moments together. Chatting by the coffee maker or sitting next to each other on the jet, discussing a case. Smiling as she slipped her nude pump on, she thought about how much she enjoyed spending those little moments with him and her heart beat a little faster.

 

If only there was a way for them to be together. But she couldn't and she wouldn't get into a relationship with her boss. No matter how much she wanted him. No matter how good he looked in his well-fitted suits and no matter how enticing the scent of his spicy aftershave was. No matter how tall or how dark or how handsome he was, her panties were staying firmly in place this time.

 

The light in the bar was dusky but Emily still had no trouble finding her team. The merry sound of Morgan and their technical analyst, Penelope Garcia, poking fun at something Reid had said, rang all the way to the entrance.

 

She made her way over, noticing that there were only two empty chairs left by the tabled the team had commandeered. One for her and one for Hotch. She sat down next to Morgan who eyed her approvingly, smacking his lips.

 

"Well, well, well." He grinned. "Look at our little princess, all dolled up."

 

Emily answered by swatting him over the head to which he faked a hurt look and returned his attention to Reid. Emily turned to JJ and Garcia and asked, "I'm not too dressed up, are I?" She looked down at her dress a bit nervously, tugging at the hem. Maybe she should have gone with pants instead.

 

"Don't worry, Sunshine." Garcia grinned at her, eyes twinkling behind their purple frames. "You're just the right amount of dressed-upness. You look great."

 

"Thanks." Emily smiled back.

 

"Hey! Here's the old guy!" Morgan exclaimed and Emily turned around. Hotch was walking towards them. He'd taken off his tie, but was still wearing his suit jacket. The dark material emphasized his broad shoulders, making her mouth water.

 

He greeted everyone's cheery 'Happy Birthday!' with a slightly uncomfortable smile and sat down on the last vacant chair. His eyes lingered almost imperceptibly longer on Emily, discreetly dropping to her cleavage. His leg brushed against hers, as he shifted to squeeze in between Gideon and Reid. Smiling he accepted the beer that Morgan put in front of him.

 

"So, how was your day?" Gideon started, looking at Hotch. "Did you look over the Jepson case?"

 

"Ooooh, no!" Garcia squealed and cut off the emerging conversation between the two men. "No work talk!" She exclaimed as she produced a chocolate cup cake from a box hidden underneath the table. "This is a party!" She shoved a candle in the middle of the dark chocolate frosting. "Make a wish, Boss man!" She sing songed happily.

 

Hotch smiled at her childlike enthusiasm. He loved that Garcia was still, for the most part, untouched by the work they did and still had her eager happiness. He gave her a smile as she lit the candle and closed his eyes when she told him to. Blowing a stream of air at the tiny flame he thought hard about what he wanted the most in the entire world. Opening his eyes he looked straight into the two most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever had the pleasure to gaze into and a little hope bubbled inside him.

 

"Well, children..." Gideon said as he got out of his seat a couple of hours later. "It's been nice but I'm heading home."

 

Silently Emily watched as Hotch shook Gideon's hand and then returned to his conversation with Reid. Next to her Morgan was chatting away with Garcia and JJ. They'd tried several times to get her to join their conversation and she had tried. She really had, but her concentration just kept sneaking its way over to Hotch. She was sure that the others must have noticed where her eyes drifted. She was more or less ogling him. But she couldn't help it.

 

He looked good enough to eat. When his eyes met hers, ever so often, her insides melted. She didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the dimmed lighting or the soft music blurring the background or the way his knee occasionally bumped against hers but she was trembling. Her skin was tingling with heat. And she was wet and hot and horny. God, she wanted him. All she could think was 'screw the FBI and their rules'. She wanted him now.

 

But they were in the middle of a crowded bar. But then again, that hadn't stopped her before. She smiled. Leaning forward a bit and stretching her leg out she gently slid the tip of her pump along his shin. He looked at her, questions shining in his eyes. She licked her lips, making sure he noticed how deliberate the motion was.

 

Raising one eyebrow in a suggestive arch, she excused herself and slipped off her chair. Walking towards the back of the bar she tried to put as much sway in her hips as possible. Almost as far back in the room as she could get she sensed someone coming up behind her. A hand wrapped around her upper arm and she was pulled through a door.

 

Laughing she looked around. "This is the men's room."

 

"So? I'm a man. You're here as my guest." Hotch smiled as he turned the lock, securing their privacy. He grabbed her waist pulling her close to his chest, his hands continued their journey down her back to cup her ass. His mouth sought hers, trailing kisses along her jaw until his lips met hers in a deep kiss.

 

Pressing himself against her, Hotch moved them closer to the wall, pushing her up against it. Growling he found the right spot, that little patch of creamy skin, where her neck met her collarbone, that he knew would make her go crazy. Suckling greedily, he nibbled and ran his tongue across the little mark slowly forming on her pale skin.

 

He gasped as she cupped him through his pants and looked up at her pretty face. Her lips tilted in a naughty grin at him. Her eyes sparkling with want.

 

"Well, birthday boy..." she purred, "how would you like me to take care of this?" She stroked his erection. "My hand? Mouth? Or maybe the more classic solution?"

 

His gaze dropped to her full lips and a little groan escaped him. Emily smiled. "Good choice." she said and started unbuckling his belt, feeling him poking at her impatiently. She pulled down his slacks and boxers in one move of her hands, brushing against him, feeling him twitch.

 

It had been too long. She'd had very valid reasons for not going down this road again, reasons that were still very much present, but at the moment she just didn't care. All she cared about was touching him and feeling him quiver under her hands. She grasped his erection and ran her hand up and down it, making him whimper in frustration.

 

Gripping his hips she sank slowly to her knees. Looking up she could see that he already had his head thrown back. She stuck her tongue out, teasing him, barely touching him and then drawing back again.

 

"Oh!" She swirled her tongue around his head. "Please!" He hissed. He needed to be inside her hot mouth. He couldn't wait. He'd been sporting a hard on the last few hours from watching her in that tight little dress. Seeing the blush creep over her ample cleavage every time he looked at her. He'd had to fight himself hard not to just grab her and fling her over his shoulder.

 

Emily licked her lips, her lustful torture over. She swallowed him whole. Taking him in slowly, she dragged her teeth gently against him. Completely covering him she hummed as she slowly released him, sending shock waves through his whole body all the way to the tips of his fingers.

 

Hotch grunted. He bucked against her. She felt so good. Wrapping a hand in her hair he held her in place. Pushing a little forward he tested if he was pushing the limit. When she didn't say anything, she just moaned and opened her mouth a little wider, he pushed a little further. He pulled out and pushed back in. the sensation was slowly turning his legs to jelly, he gripped the stall, trying to steady himself.

 

"Uuhhh!" He groaned as Emily closed her lips around his shaft, he'd been in control a while, now she was taking over again. She gripped his hips a little more firmly and bobbed her head, her lips closed around him, feeling every ridge. His muscles started clenching. She pulled him out. Closing her hand around his straining shaft, he let out another strangled moan.

 

She looked up at him, studied his face. His eyes were screwed shut. His lips curved in a smile, a few tiny wrinkles creased the skin around his nose. Pure pleasure was lighting up his face. Her heart warmed at the image. At the fact that she could make him feel that way. His breathing became more and more erratic. She sped up her motions, gripping him firmly. Pumping hard until he came, gasping her name, "Emily!"

 

***

 

**Chapter twenty-one – Happy Birthday to you.**

 

Hotch grabbed Emily by the shoulders and pulled her up to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and captured her lips in a soft kiss. He moaned breathily against her mouth, "Mmmm... Sweetheart. That felt so good."

 

Emily kissed the tip of his nose. "Good, it was supposed to." She smiled and kissed him again.

 

He slid his hands over her back and deepened the kiss. Bunching his hands in the soft material of her dress, he trailed his lips along her jaw and breathed against her ear. "I want to make you feel just as good. I want to make you feel even better." He growled low, his voice stained with lust. A hand slid under her dress, inching its way up towards the edge of her thong. He tugged a little at it, pulling it to the side and slid a finger between her folds.

 

"Ooooh." Emily gasped. Hotch could feel her nipples pebbling against his chest. He rubbed her a little harder, feeling a slight tug in his gut as her juices dripped down his hand.

 

"Mmmm..." She hummed, her lips tickling his neck. Then her lips suddenly stopped. "No, wait." She moaned and dragged herself away from him. "We have to get back to the others." The words came out in little puffs of air, her chest moving rapidly.

 

"But I want to make love to you..." Hotch protested, sliding his arms around her, trying to pull her close again.

 

"We've been gone too long." Emily smiled and allowed herself to be curled close against his strong body. "They'll start to suspect something."

 

"Alright." He conceded, very reluctantly. "We'll go back to the table and stay a little while longer." He brushed his lips against hers and murmured, "Then we're going back to my place and I'll fuck your brains out." He shot her a dimple and a raised brow.

 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Emily smiled. Tugging him towards the door she told him, "You go first and I'll come in a few minutes."

 

Hotch smiled back and gave her a small kiss before he opened the door and weaved his way between the other patrons towards the rest of the team.

 

JJ scanned the room."Hey, how long have Hotch and Emily been gone?" she asked, looking at the people around the table.

 

"Twenty minutes or so." Garcia answered. "They were both going to the restrooms, right? Maybe the lines there were long." She suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

 

"Maybe they decided to get something more to drink." Morgan shot in.

 

"Maybe they're somewhere... uhm... having sex." Reid offered, to his surprise making the rest of the table erupt in screaming laughter. "What? It's a plausible reason for their absence." He huffed. "Statistics show that it is a common activity in places that serve alcohol, restrooms are actually a quite common place for couples consummating their relationship." He looked at them defiantly.

 

"Kid, how do you know that?" Morgan asked, both eyebrows arched.

 

"I read a lot." Reid mumbled.

 

"Well, first of all, Hotch and Emily aren't a couple." Morgan told him. "Second, neither Hotch nor Em would ever have sex in a public place. They're both way too up-tight." Morgan chuckled and dismissed Reid's argument with a pitiful pat on the young man's shoulder.

 

As Hotch quickly made his way back to their table, he could see that they were all busy talking and laughing. Good, maybe they hadn't noticed just how long he'd been gone.

 

"Hey." He said, as he sat back down in his chair.

 

"Hey." Morgan answered. "What took you so long?" He asked.

 

"Uh... there was a line at the men's room." Hotch answered. He looked up and saw Emily walking towards them, a big smile grazing her full lips. He felt himself stir when his mind briefly returned to the locked bathroom. Her lips around him. He knew he couldn't wait much longer, he was already growing very uncomfortable.

 

She sank back onto her chair, between Morgan and JJ, leaning forward a little, making it almost impossible for Hotch not to stare unashamedly at her breasts. She smiled at everyone and explained that the line at the ladies' room had been the longest ever known to man, getting knowing nods from JJ and Garcia.

 

"Uhm... I'm pretty tired guys and I have some paperwork that I need to do." Hotch said after a few minutes. "I think I'm going to call it a night." He stood up, smiling at the friendly protests coming from around the table but didn't change his mind. Turning back he looked at Emily. "Prentiss." He said. "Your apartment is only twenty minutes from mine, right? Want to share a cab?"

 

"Erhm, sure." Emily answered getting up. "I'm pretty tired too." After hugging the others 'goodbye', she started making her way out of the bar walking close to Hotch.

 

Leaning against him she whispered, "That's the first time someone has referred to me as 'paperwork'." She smiled and discreetly ran her hand over his ass. "You know, I think my place is closer by ten minutes."

 

"Your place it is then." Hotch smiled as he slid an arm around her waist and lead her out the door.

 

Garcia turned to the others with a large grin playing on her deep pink lips. "Oh, God! Boy genius was right! They are so doing it!" She squealed, bouncing happily.

 

Emily fumbled with the key as she attempted to slide it into the lock. It wasn't from the alcohol she'd consumed, she'd only had two drinks, that her hands were trembling. It was the warm lips connected with the back of her neck and the hand wrapped in her hair that was driving any conscious thoughts from her mind and making her numb.

 

"Mmmmm." Hotch breathed against the wet skin. "You just wait, the things I'm going to do to you will make you melt." He grinned and pushed against her, grinding his erection against her ass.

 

Finally Emily got the door open, if she hadn't she might just have had to do him on the hallway floor. She took a few steps inside. Hearing the door click shut behind Hotch she tugged her dress over her head and threw the black garment to the floor. Smiling she wiggled her hips at him.

 

Hotch's eyes ran all along every one of her soft, supple curves, stopping a little longer at the places covered, although only barely, by patches of black lace. He started unbuttoning his own shirt, pulling it off and letting it join Emily's dress on the floor. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up. He grunted as she wrapped her legs around him, brushing against his very hard erection. The image from the Kama Sutra card came fluttering back, making him grow even harder.

 

"Bedroom?" He asked, his voice strained.

 

"Up the stairs." Emily murmured against his shoulder, closing her lips on a spicy scented spot of smooth skin.

 

Hotch took the steps two at a time, as he came up he could see a door slightly ajar at the end of a short hallway. Closing the distance in a few quick steps he pushed his way through it and into Emily's bedroom. Gently he put her down on the bed and took a few steps back, admiring the view.

 

"Take off the rest of your clothes and lay down on your stomach." He told her, slipping a hand inside his pocket.

 

"What are you planning to do?" Emily asked, smiling as she unhooked her bra.

 

"Wait and see." Hotch told her as he watched her slip off her panties and glide down to rest on her elbows in the middle of the large bed. He pulled the little bottle from his pocket and stepped out of his slacks. Climbing onto the bed, he kneeled next to Emily, making the bed dip with his weight.

 

"Oohhh." Emily moaned as Hotch's hands slid over her shoulders, rubbing the muscles. Her skin became heated under his touch and the sweet smell of strawberries reached her nose. "Mmmm. What is that?"

 

"Massage oil." He grinned as he felt her relax under his strong hands. "I told you I was going to make you feel good." He ran his hands down her upper arms, slowly rubbing the sweetly scented oil into her skin.

 

"Aaaah, Aaron." She mewled. "So good."

 

Hotch just smiled as he straddled her ass, continuing his soft strokes against her shoulder blades, rolling the taut muscles under his fingers. Making sure not to leave a square inch of supple, porcelain skin untouched.

 

He ran his hands down her back, stopping just above the curve of her perfect behind. Emily wiggled a little, nudging against his straining shaft still covered by his boxers. He gasped and smiled at her soft laughter as she squirmed some more.

 

Sliding down he moved his hands to graze her ass, cupping it in his large palms, kneading the soft flesh. He brushed a finger down the inside of her thigh, loving the way her skin reacted to his touch. Loving how she reacted, moaning and spreading her legs a little wider. His finger traveled back up, retracing its heated steps on her smooth skin. He circled it over a cheek, lightly ghosting it against her folds. She shuddered and he growled.

 

Dark pride swelled inside him. He loved that he could make her shudder with pleasure. He could make her tremble. He could make this amazing woman feel in a way that no other man was able to. He knew that. He knew that no other man could ever take his place and he loved it.

 

"Turn around." He growled. "I'll do your front." His voice was dark and he chuckled deep in his throat.

 

"Oh!" Emily smiled. "Just what every girl wants to hear." She flipped herself over, sitting up a bit against the headboard and tugged on Hotch's arms pulling him onto her. She clung to him, pressing her lips fiercely against his, clawing at his back. She wanted him so much desire was seeping out of every pore, making her glow.

 

Hotch pushed himself up, pressing one more kiss to her half-parted lips. Then he squeezed another little dollop of massage oil onto his palms and spread his hands over her flat stomach. Rubbing the oil into her skin, making sure to touch her everywhere except where he knew she desperately needed to be touched. He'd get there soon enough.

 

He smiled and brushed his thumb over her stiff nipple, the oil making it glisten. He licked his lips. He knew she would taste so good. Bending down he let his tongue flick against little nub. She tasted like strawberries. He moaned and bent down a little further, closing his lips more firmly around the hard peak. Pulling it, making her scream.

 

"Oh! God, Aaron!" She shifted, and then her legs were wrapped around him, holding him in place. His hard length poking her stomach, her hands snaking round to push his boxers down and grab him. "I want you." She hissed.

 

She loosened her legs' grip on him a bit and he moved down, positioning himself at her entrance. Before moving any further he took a few seconds to revel in the fact that he once again would get to feel the woman he loved as close as he possibly could. He tilted his head and smiled warmly at her. She smiled back, lust and want mixed with tenderness sparkling in her beautiful eyes.

 

He pushed in a little and she gasped and grabbed at his back. Her legs gripped him tighter again, pushing him deeper insider her. She moaned and he pushed further, until they were completely connected. He bent down and caught her lips, playing softly with her bottom lip as he moved inside her.

 

Her hand moved from his back to slip in between their bodies. She touched herself, rubbing her clit in circular motions as she slowly rocked against him. She whimpered with every thrust of his pelvis against hers.

 

He brushed his lips against her cheek. "Mmmm, you're close." He hummed against the soft, flushed skin.

 

She nodded and pushed harder against him. He followed her rhythm, moving faster and faster as he could practically see the climax building inside her. Her eyes glazed over and she threw her head back. Her hand working between them rubbed her clit forcefully. Her walls clenched around him and her nails dug into his back.

 

He let himself go and they came together, in a perfect harmony of deep emotions and desire. Hotch panting her name repeatedly and Emily breathing hot air against his neck. Slowly coming down Hotch lowered himself down next to Emily, pulling her close to his chest and planting soft kisses against her heaving chest.

 

"Emily?" He murmured against her skin as he snuggled her closer.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about..."

 

***

 

**Chapter twenty-two – First the Head Game, Then the Talk**

 

Emily looked at Hotch, her eyelids drooping, her mouth turned in a languid smile and her body snuggled close against his. "What do you want to talk about?"

 

"Work," he said. "Us."

 

She hugged him closer, folding herself against him. "Those are some pretty heavy subjects," she said. "Can it wait til tomorrow? When I'm not so tired that forming any kind of thought feels like a daunting task." She gave him a smile.

 

He smiled back. "So, that means I can stay the night?" he said, hoping that his relief, that she didn't tell him that it had all been one more mistake, wasn't too obvious.

 

"Of course you can, Aaron." Emily hugged him again, rubbing her hand against his bare chest, letting her fingers play lazily in the fine dark hair. She realized that her previous behavior probably had instilled a fear in him that she'd leave after every time they'd slept together. But she'd never wanted to leave and this time she wasn't going to. "I want to talk to you," she said. "I want to figure something out, I just don't think I can do it when I'm half-asleep."

 

Hotch pulled her even closer, wrapping one arm possessively around her waist. "Alright..." he smiled, kissing her lips softly and murmured against her mouth, "We'll talk tomorrow."

 

Hotch woke by soft lips stroking lightly against his shoulder blade and fingers tracing patterns on his naked back. He chuckled as the lips on his shoulder blade became more ardent and gentle teeth grazed his skin. "Are you biting me?" He laughed as he turned to look at the, to his thorough pleasure, naked woman nibbling on his shoulder.

 

"Maybe..." She grinned. Climbing closer to him she waved a card in front of his eyes. "Aaron?" she said, bouncing next to him on the bed. "Why do you have porn in your suit jacket?" she said, giggling enough for him to know that she found the situation incredibly funny.

 

"It's not porn," he huffed playfully, his eyes unashamedly fixated on her jiggling breasts. "It's an instructional Kama Sutra card and it was a birthday gift." Turning over to lay on his back he brushed his thumb over one of Emily's pointed nipples, grinning when the little pink peak turned hard. "Why don't you... pick a card," he said, his voice husky from the excitement beginning to build inside him.

 

Emily smiled and flopped onto her back, next to Hotch, and started flipping through the deck. "Too easy," she mused as she examined one of the cards. "I want a challenge." Giggling she showed him a few cards. "The Rub-a-Dub and the Dirty dangle!" She snorted with laughter. "Who comes up with these names?"

 

Hotch just looked at the cards she'd discarded, thinking he'd quite like to try most of them some time.

 

"Oooh!" Emily exclaimed, sitting up. "Let's try this one!" She gave him the card. "The Head game. That one seems fun!"

 

Hotch hummed amusedly as he looked at the card, turning it to the side, then spinning it 180 degrees. His brow creased. "Are you sure?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. "This looks pretty advanced."

 

"I'm very sure," Emily said, smiling and running her hand over his chest and down across his taut abs. "We're pretty wild, aren't we, Mr. 'Blowjob in a public bathroom'?" She laughed and wrapped her hand around his shaft. He was already half-hard, obviously the thought of having wild sex or just the whole naked and in bed together thing egging him on.

 

He grunted as she gave him a tug, she loved the feeling of him growing in her hand. She crawled closer and straddled him, his now rock hard erection rubbing against her backside. She brought her hands around his neck and pulled him towards her mouth, sealing her lips over his.

 

Hotch sighed contently against Emily's mouth as she licked and nipped at his lips. "Mmmmm..." He rubbed against her ass, her silky skin meeting his velvety, sending shivers through his entire body. He growled and a twinkle lit up his eyes as he grabbed Emily's waist and flipped her over. She shrieked as her back hit the mattress and screamed with laughter as Hotch's fingers came down on her, tickling her into submission. Deftly they played along her soft skin eliciting both giggles and moans as they sneaked their way closer to her bouncing chest.

 

Emily arched her back as Hotch's hand closed over her breast. Mewling she licked her lips and watched as he rolled her nipple hard and flushed between his index finger and thumb. "Ooh!" she gasped when his fingers pinched her. Her moaning got louder as one hand slid down her stomach. With a grin he teased her folds, swirling a finger over the damp skin.

 

"Oh! Yes!" The finger that was pushed inside her took her by surprise and made an ecstatic scream leave her lungs.

 

"I'm glad you agree." Hotch whispered as he leaned closer and slid the finger back to her clit as he brushed his lips against her jaw. He played with her, kissing her deeply and grinned as she moaned into his mouth. Pulling away he gave her a dimpled smile. "Ready?" he chuckled and leaned back on his heals a bit.

 

Emily nodded, her breath slowing down a bit as she sank away from the edge that Hotch had pushed her towards. Wearing a huge Cheshire cat grin she lifted herself off the mattress, raising her legs straight up and propping herself up on her elbows. She chuckled as she heard the strangled moan leaving Hotch.

 

"Oh, Em!" His gaze dropped. "Best idea ever." He grabbed himself and rubbed gently. Experimenting like this was something he could really get used to. His eyes hungrily took in the creamy expanse of skin and supple curves. Edging closer, without taking his eyes of the luscious ass on display, he reached out a hand touching the back of her thigh, trailing it all the way up her leg and wrapped a hand round her ankle.

 

Emily yelped in delight as he hoisted her legs up, wrapping them over his shoulders. "Oh! Hotch!" She squealed and grabbed him by the ass to steady herself. She felt him pressing against her. She couldn't see him, she could just feel him and that was making the blazing heat inside her burn even hotter.

 

Slowly Hotch adjusted himself, positioning himself at her entrance. Carefully he palmed her hips and guided his throbbing shaft inside her. "Oohhh!" He couldn't help the caveman grunt. She was snug and warm, his cock had never been hugged quite like it. He pumped in slowly, feeling her squeezing him tightly with each push.

 

Emily moaned, this was a whole new sensation. She didn't know if it was from being upside down or from how wonderful Hotch felt inside her, how he was making her scream with every thrust, but she was overcome with a delightful dizziness. She squeezed her thighs together. The strangled gasping and erratic thrusting letting her know that he was coming close.

 

"Oohhhh!" She exclaimed as he once again hit just the right spot. "Mmmmm, so good. Touch me, Aaron." She commanded, trying to press herself even closer. His hand left her hip, feeling its way closer to her center, lighting her skin on fire with each touch of his fingers, molding her flesh under them. He found her clit and flicked it. Her body shook. The tingling sensation that had been slowly brewing deep inside her was beginning to grow and overtaking her completely.

 

He rubbed her sensitive bud harder, one hand furiously working her closer to the tidal wave of pleasure she knew he'd bring her. Making her his with each determined stroke. He began panting her name. One syllable gasped hard from his lips with each thrust. He couldn't hold it any longer. One last thrust and one last screamed "Emily!" and he was catapulted over the top, coming hard inside her, shaking from his toes to the tips of his fingers. Slowly he kept moving inside her.

 

Emily felt his release warm inside her. She felt his hand digging into her hip. Her name leaving his lips over and over again made her insides burn and her orgasm shoot up from her toes spreading throughout her body, pulsating in her core and making stars sparkle before her eyes. She breathed hard. Her head was still spinning when she felt herself being lowered down onto the mattress again.

 

Hotch lay down on top of her, still breathing heavily. She loved the feeling of his weight on her. His warm chest pressed against hers so that she could feel his heart beating. It made her feel safe and warm and happy. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

 

Hotch exhaled deeply, satisfaction roaring in every cell. He rolled off Emily and leaned against the headboard. He smiled as Emily snuggled closer, resting her head against his chest and pulling the comforter up around them to ward off any cold.

 

She smiled and looked up into his eyes."Let's have that talk now," she said.

 

Hotch smiled back, he loved that she didn't tiptoe around things. He wrapped a large hand over her stomach and took a deep breath. "Emily," he said. "I know that this isn't the best of situations that we've found ourselves in, but here we are. I don't think either one of us anticipated this when we first met."

 

"No." Emily shook her head making her hair fan across his chest. "I certainly didn't." She laughed a little as she thought back to the time they first met, back then he'd been a hunky one night stand. But something had changed along the way. Now he was so much more.

 

Hotch chuckled a bit too, his laugh just a little bit shaky from the nerves slowly rising within him. "But it changed for me," he said slowly. "It grew into something more."

 

Emily drew a breath. He was saying almost exactly what was running through her mind. But she cut off the joy wanting to seize her. That still didn't change one very important thing; he was still her boss. She gave him a weak smile. "It's more for me too, Aaron. But I don't know what to do. The situation is what it is."

 

"But what if it wasn't?" Hotch said, wrapping his arms tighter around her, trying to show her how close he wanted to be to her.

 

"What do you mean?" Emily said, looking at him with an eyebrow arched in confusion.

 

"If the situation was different, I mean if I wasn't your boss." He inhaled. "Would we have a chance then? Could we be together?" he said, eying her carefully, trying to read her answer in her features.

 

Emily closed her eyes, this time she couldn't stop the happiness racing through her. "Yes," she said. "If you weren't my boss then everything would be different." She smiled at him, a smile that held all the new hope for them that she suddenly had. "Then we definitely could be together."

 

"Okay," he said, his smile growing. "Then I will no longer be your boss. I will step down as unit chief."

 

Emily couldn't stop the happiness, but she couldn't stop the questions filling her mind either. "Are you sure, Aaron?" she said, turning so that she could look him in the eyes. She wanted to jump and scream of joy. But she also wanted to make sure that he wasn't doing anything he'd later regret. "You love your job."

 

"Emily, I am sure," he said, wanting to reassure her. "I've thought about this for a long time, it didn't just come to me overnight. Really it wouldn't change that much. I'd just not be the boss anymore." He gave her a smile. "And frankly if stepping down as unit chief means that I can be with you, then I am more than happy to do it."

 

Emily smiled. That man knew exactly the right things to say to make her melt. She brushed her hand over his cheek, tracing the dimple poking through as his lips turned in a smile. Closing her eyes she leaned forward and caught his lips with hers.

 

***

**  
**

**Chapter twenty-three – Everything changes**

 

Emily glanced up at Hotch's office, her hands twisting nervously in her lap. A nagging thought had been clouding her mind all week; Was she asking too much of him? Well, technically she wasn't asking, he was offering. He had told her that he would happily step down as unit chief if that meant that they could be together. But she had been too quick to accept. She should have taken a moment to consider it. To consider what he was giving up for her.

 

Now every time she saw Hotch she wondered. What if this wasn't really what he wanted to do. What if she was being unreasonably obstinate and coercing him into doing something that would eventually make him miserable. He was giving up something he loved and it was all her fault.

 

She knew that he was having a meeting with Strauss later in the day. He was going to confirm that he would be stepping down as unit chief and they were going to meet someone who would potentially take over the position.

 

She got off her chair. She needed to talk to Hotch and make sure that he wasn't doing something that he didn't want to. Nerves rattled through her as she made her way up the metal staircase. Was she making a big mistake? Was she basically walking towards a future alone, without the man that she loved?

 

She tentatively brought her hand up against his door and knocked. His deep voice sounded from inside, telling her to come in. She opened the door and took a step inside.

 

"Emily," Hotch said, his eyes lighting up as he got up from behind his desk. He quickly pulled the blinds and then kissed her lips lightly. "What's up?"

 

"We need to talk, Aaron," Emily said, leading him over to the leather couch in the corner of the room.

 

Hotch followed her. Feeling like someone had struck him over the head as every possible reason for her wanting to talk raced through his mind. All of them worse than the other. He had thought that everything was fine between them. He had been so excited that they were finally going to be together and he thought Emily had been just as excited.

 

"What about?" he said, eying her carefully.

 

"You," Emily said. "Your decision to step down." She locked her gaze to his. "I know this is cutting it close, since you have your meeting with Strauss in less than an hour, but I just have to know..."

 

"What?" Hotch cut her off, panic rising inside him.

 

"Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want to do?" she said, grasping his hands, needing to feel his skin on hers.

 

"Oh!" Hotch released a huge breath. "Is that what you're worried about?" he said, rubbing her hand. "That I'm doing something that I don't really want to do?"

 

"Well, yeah," Emily said, giving him a small smile. "It's obvious how much you love your job, won't you miss it?"

 

"Sweetheart," he said, feeling a little fire flicker inside him at the endearment. "You're right I do love my job, but..." he drew a deep breath, pausing to calm his twisting insides. "I love you more."

 

Emily sat quiet, looking at him with wide eyes. She wasn't shocked though, she had suspected that his feelings for her were the same as hers was for him. But hearing him say the words still made her mind swoon.

 

She caught herself, realizing that she'd been quiet for too long, the nervous look playing on Hotch's face confirming it. She took his hand in hers and let a finger brush along his jaw line, feeling the slight stubble under her thumb. His lips tilted in a smile and her finger followed the contour of the small dimple appearing.

 

"I love you too." She smiled and cupped his cheek, bringing his face down to meet hers, her lips brushing gently against his. Pulling away she looked closely into his eyes, knowing that some concern still lingered in hers. "But if I hadn't been such an obstinate crazy person, would you have stepped down then?" She looked down at her hands resting on top of his, silently wishing that his answer would be the one she wanted.

 

Hotch reached out and nudged Emily's chin up, making her eyes meet his. He smiled at her, he didn't want her to worry. He didn't want her to feel like she was taking something away from him, when really she was giving him something he desperately wanted. "Em," he said, "I respect the reason why you were reluctant to being romantically involved with your supervisor, I don't think you were being an obstinate crazy person."

 

He gently rubbed her chin with his thumb. "Me stepping down has as much to do with me not knowing if I could ever be completely capable of being the one making the final calls when you are on the team, as with any concern you might have." The hand on her chin moved to wrap around her neck. "You're an amazing profiler and I want you on this team, and I want to be on the team. This way we'll both be able to do what we love and we will be together."

 

He smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her softly. "I just won't be the boss anymore." He placed one more kiss on her lips. "And I'm okay with that," he said, breathing hot air against her open mouth, catching her lips with his. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he deepened the kiss, letting all the pent up worry seep into it. He tickled Emily's lips, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip.

 

Emily sighed and leaned into Hotch's touch, his words and actions finally convincing her that he was doing what he wanted to do. His tongue sneaked its way into her mouth and she crumbled in his arms. Slowly she massaged his tongue with hers, reveling in the all-consuming touch.

 

She smiled into the kiss as she felt his hand travel from her waist up under her sweater. When his fingers grazed the lace of her bra she pulled away. Looking at him with one perfect eyebrow cocked, she asked smiling, "Here?"

 

Grinning he nodded. "Mmhmm," he pulled back a little and got off the couch. "Wait here." He sprinted to the door and turned the lock. Turning he looked at her with a shrug, "Like you said, we are pretty wild. We'll have time for an office quickie." he said with a grin before he pounced, having her on her back before she could think. Then one hand was in her hair tilting her head back to afford him access to her neck and the other was pulling at the zipper in her pants.

 

Emily arched against him, any thought about where they were easily erased by his skillful lips and the fingers edging their way into her panties. She didn't know if Hotch would get to keep the office, but if he didn't at least they would have got to christen it before it was taken away. Then fluttering into her mind came the thought of the poor guy who'd get the office and the couch after Hotch and it made her giggle.

 

"What?" Hotch said, tearing his lips from her neck and looking up at her, his hand on her hip stopping in its tracks.

 

"Nothing." Emily smiled at him. "Now get your pants off, you're supposed to be at Strauss' office in thirty minutes."

 

Hotch laughed and unbuckled his belt. "I love you, honey," he said as he tugged his boxers down, "but if you ever say that name during foreplay again I won't be able to perform."

 

"Duly noted." Emily smiled as she wiggled out of her panties, Hotch gladly helping her pull the lace down her thighs.

 

Hotch traced his hand over her mound, his eyes shining as he dipped the tip of his index finger between her folds. "Mmmm," he hummed, "you're so wet." His finger found her clit and he rubbed it softly, feeling himself twitch as Emily gasped. Sliding his finger deeper inside her, making her whimper loudly, he quickly placed a hand over her mouth. "Sshhhh," he said, his voice hushed. "We have to be quiet, we don't want Gideon hear us, do we?"

 

Emily nodded slyly, her eyes twinkling as her hands crept forward and wrapped around his shaft. Squeezing him lightly she made him hiss loudly. "Not so easy, is it?" Emily chuckled, lining him up against her entrance.

 

Hotch grinned at her, bracing himself against the couch. "I guess not," he said, bending down and giving her a quick kiss. "But if someone shows up, you have to explain."

 

"Okay." Emily smiled. "If someone gets through the locked door and ask us what we're doing, I will tell them that I'm fucking you." She grinned and squealed as Hotch caught her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth.

 

Hotch just grunted, the feeling of his tip brushing against Emily's wet heat was making the edges of the room blur. He thrusted into her slowly, making sure that she was comfortable before continuing. Emily purred and her hands landed on his hips. He pushed in further, feeling how she squeezed him tightly.

 

Emily gasped. Hotch was apparently on a mission. He thrusted hard against her, his lips suckling greedily on the side of her neck, without a doubt leaving a nice little mark. "Ooooh," she moaned as he brought his hand in on the mission to help push her over the edge. Twirling a finger against her clit, he made sparkles ignite inside her. "Oh, Hotch!" she gasped. "Oh God, right there!"

 

Hotch smiled. He just loved that she couldn't be quiet. He made her cry out her pleasure and lust. His breathing became harder, spilling out in short huffs. He pushed faster, feeling Emily becoming a vice around his straining dick. Hearing her utter those little whimpers, that always set him on fire, was making him go crazy.

 

Pressing herself up against Hotch, Emily could feel the toe-curling ecstasy beginning to tease her. Her walls clamped around Hotch's shaft and the scintillating heat radiating from her core spread rapidly through her body. Biting down hard on her lip, almost drawing blood, she stopped herself from screaming as she came all around him.

 

Hotch moaned. Rather loudly. He just couldn't stop the carnal grunt from escaping. The way that Emily's walls were hugging him, the way she was pulling him into her, was making the climax scream and shout inside him. He shuddered as he let go inside her with one last forceful thrust. Kissing Emily hard, he moved slowly as they rocked together.

 

When his heart had stopped its thundering and slowed to a more normal pace Hotch slipped out of her and sat up, pulling Emily along with him and kissing her deeply. Glancing at the clock on the wall he realized, to his great dismay, that he was almost late for his big meeting. The thought of leaving and going to Strauss made him shiver, but this was a very important meeting, that he couldn't miss. No matter how much he'd rather just spend the rest of the day on the couch with Emily.

 

"You are sure about this, Agent Hotchner?" Erin Strauss said with her cold and precise voice as she looked across her immaculate desk at the other agent. "Most agents want to move in the other direction."

 

"Yes Ma'am, I am sure," Hotch said, meeting her steely gaze with his own. "I've reached a time in my life when there are more important things than having an executive position in the Bureau."

 

"And what might that be?" Strauss said, her tone snappish and her arrogant surprise badly hidden.

 

"Not that it really is any of your business, Ma'am," Hotch said, his voice polite but his eyes burning. "But I want the opportunity to start a family."

 

"I see," Strauss said. "Very well, that is a reason as good as any." She tapped her fore finger impatiently against the leather blotter. "From what I understand you have already talked to another agent about taking your place. That was a bit presumptuous of you, Agent Hotchner. Besides I thought Agent Gideon would be taking your place."

 

"He doesn't want the position, Ma'am. But trust me," Hotch said, glancing over at the door as if expecting something to happen. "You won't say no to this agent, he is very experienced."

 

"We will see about that," Strauss said tersely at the same time as there was a hard knock at the door. She opened her mouth to tell the person to come in, but didn't have a chance before the door flew open with a bang and the person on the other side strode inside the office.

 

"Brace yourselves bitches, I'm back!"

 

***

 

**Chapter twenty-four – Forever and then some**

 

Emily put her hands on Hotch's chest, pushing herself up so that she could look him in the eyes. "He really said that?" she said, shaking her head with mirth, making her dark tresses dance around her face. "He called Strauss, the wicked witch of the west, a bitch? To her face?" She laughed with the delight at the notion.

 

"I think he was using the term more generally, but yes the word 'bitch' was uttered while Strauss was in the room." Hotch chuckled as he ran a hand down Emily's spine, resting it splayed on the small of her back, just above her naked rear.

 

"Oh, I like that man already," Emily said, climbing off Hotch to sit beside him."Then what happened?" she said, impatiently bouncing a little.

 

Hotch chortled at Emily's eagerness. His eyes dropped to take in her naked from. This was his new favorite thing to do; lying in bed together and just talking about their day. Well, okay, second favorite thing. What they did an hour earlier was still on the very top of his list of favorites.

 

"Then," he said, smiling at her, "after she had recovered from the severe chock of having David Rossi barge through her door, she started questioning his motives for coming back."

 

"Oh, what did Rossi say to that?" Emily said. This was way better than any TV show they could have been watching; having naked Hotch tell her about how legendary FBI profiler David Rossi had crashed through the door of the Section Chief's office and called her a bitch.

 

"He told her, very calmly and nicely," Hotch raised a brow at the absurdity in it all, "that he was helping out and that she should be thanking her lucky star that he had agreed to return." Hotch laughed. "Then he said that she knew that she deep down wanted him back at the BAU and told her that he was starting on Monday."

 

Emily flopped down on her back, laughing loudly, as her mind painted a picture of Strauss, little jets of steam coming from her ears as David Rossi waltzed through her office doing whatever he pleased. "I wish I could have been there," she said. "What happened next?"

 

"There were some more verbal daggers flying, a few expletives" Hotch told her. "I didn't really like the way they were looking at each other so I left them to it." He smiled as he let his fingers play over Emily's silky skin.

 

Grinning Emily turned to lay on her stomach, running one hand over Hotch's stomach, crawling closer and nestling herself against his chest. "And what about the team?" She smiled, arching a brow. "I mean, I knew we were working with some of the most perceptive people out there but I had no idea that they already knew all about us."

 

"I guess we weren't as stealthy as we thought we were." Hotch chuckled. "Even Reid knew."

 

"He says he was the first to figure it out," Emily said, smiling as she remembered the proud and slightly defiant look in the young man's eyes as he told her that he had figured it all out before any of the others had. "Morgan, however, claims that it was just a lucky guess."

 

"Well," Hotch said, tightening the arm around Emily's shoulders, "no matter which of them knew first, the fact is that they all knew."

 

"Yeah, JJ said that it was what happened at your birthday party that tipped them off. I guess a blowjob in a public bathroom is pretty obvious." Emily smiled.

 

"Guess so," Hotch said, his hands beginning to stray, the strength that their last session had used up was beginning to return to him and he could feel the familiar twitch. That tug that always had been and always would be the result of naked Emily molded against his body. "Well, now they know and they are all okay with us being a couple."

 

"I know, isn't that awesome?" Emily said, her hand still playing innocently over Hotch's chest twirling little patterns and grazing his nipples.

 

"It is," Hotch said, his voice increasingly strained. He felt himself growing harder as his hand cupped Emily's breast. It stopped at her rosy nipple, affectionately caressing the taut peak. His eyes turned dark, showing clearly that his mind had left the easy banter and that desire was overtaking him.

 

Emily smirked, Hotch's dark eyes and the way his lips curled in a hungry grin made her folds wet and her body vibrate with anticipation. And it made little dirty thoughts creep into her mind. She licked her lips, her tongue slowly making a damp path along the soft skin, her eyes locked on Hotch. She grinned. She was going to sink her teeth into him and devour him.

 

Taking Hotch by surprise, Emily quickly climbed on top of him, one thigh resting comfortably on either side of his flat stomach. She bent down and pressed her lips to his, kissing him languidly, pulling his lower lip into her mouth. Smiling she allowed her hands to roam freely over his body, digging into the sinewy muscles.

 

His hands slid up her sides, fanning out over the side of her breasts, making her purr against his lips. She allowed him to knead and rub and she almost lost herself in his warm large palms, but managed to snap to before her desire completely took her over.

 

Grabbing his wrists, she pinned his arms down against the mattress. He cocked an eyebrow at her, a slightly curious smile embellishing his handsome face. The tiny dimples showing up made her ache for him.

 

"Let me take care of you," she said, her voice husky as she still held his arms in place. "I'll do the work and you'll just lean back and enjoy the... uhm ride." She chuckled.

 

His inner debate was clear on his face. Aaron was an alpha male and a gentleman through and through, he wanted to be the one to do all the work. But she could also see the raw temptation in his eyes. To emphasize how badly she wanted to have her way with him, she bent down and trailed her tongue agonizingly slowly across his chest, teasing the tip against his nipple.

 

Hotch shuddered and fell back against the bed. He yielded into her ministrations, lust winning him over. His arms became slack under her hands as he let her take control. Grinning at her victory, Emily slithered down along his body. Her thigh brushed against his hard shaft making him groan at the brief but scorching connection.

 

"Mmmmm," she hummed against the outside of his thigh, her lips fluttering against the warm skin, "I'm going to taste every inch of you." Smiling she trailed her tongue along his thigh, leaving a hot trail from knee cap to hip bone, stopping to place a kiss dangerously close to his throbbing shaft.

 

"Oooh!" Hotch moaned as she continued her lascivious path, swirling her tongue around his navel and up across his abs, taking her time to explore the smooth skin. Her breasts brushed against his cock and he gasped, making Emily stop and look up at him. "Like that?" She grinned wickedly.

 

"Aaah!" Hotch gripped the mattress as she wiggled, rubbing her chest against him. The sensation doubled in force and he looked down. He clenched his teeth, hissing, as he watched her pressing her breasts together, completely enveloping his erection. "Oh God! Em!" He bucked against her, his hips leaving the bed. Emily's tongue snaked out and flicked against his tip as it peeked between her breast.

 

"Emily," he rasped, looking at her with wildly pleading eyes. His hands closed over her shoulders and he tugged her up, catching her squeak with a kiss as he poked against her stomach. "Mmmm, Emily," he moaned against her mouth.

 

Emily's eyes sparkled as she sat back up, straddling him. Hotch's hands immediately went to her breasts, teasing her nipples. She got up on her knees and wrapped her fingers around his shaft, guiding him inside her. Supporting herself against the bed, she sank down slowly, sheeting him inch by inch.

 

"Oohhh!" Hotch moaned as he felt himself being buried inside her. "Ah!" His hips bucked up, molding against Emily's. He growled as he watched her, slowly moving up and down on his shaft. His eyes traveled up along her body, following the curve of her hip over her stomach up to her softly swaying chest and her neck to examine her face. Her head was thrown back, lips parted slightly, little sweet grunts leaving her with each of his thrusts.

 

"Oh," she arched against him as his hands rubbed over her stomach, edging their way up to her chest. He spread his hands over her breasts, grinning as he felt her nipples pebbling against his palms. He pinched her nipples, making her cry out his name. "Aaaaron!" She breathed hard. Leaning in, she allowed him to wrap his lips around a taut peak. "Mmmmm." His mouth and tongue playing on her sensitive skin was sending jolts of pleasure through her body and pooling in a blaze between her thighs.

 

Hotch nipped at the hard bud, tweaking it with gentle teeth. He let his tongue lap at the peak, lavishing it with soft strokes. He grabbed her hips, clutching on to her as she rocked against him, making the fire inside him burn hotter with each sway of her hips. He moaned as she increased her speed, grinding down hard.

 

Emily sought Hotch's eyes, she wanted to watch him as he toppled over the edge. She wanted him to see the the love and the lust and the complete devotion that was radiating from her eyes. His hands on her hips held her down, she groaned loudly as he thrust up, hitting the sweetest spots with each movement. His eyes met hers, they were dark, passion coloring the irises.

 

She felt heat spreading from her core and she clenched her thighs, rocking hard against him and moaning his name over and over as she came, the orgasm filling her every cell. He followed her swiftly, short nails digging into her flesh and loud grunts leaving him as he let go inside her.

 

Hotch pulled her down, pressing her closely to his chest as they both landed softly from their pleasure infused highs. His lips close against her ear, he whispered huskily how much he loved her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

 

Emily mewled contently as his breath and sweet words grazed her ears. She kissed his jaw and ran her hands through his damp hair. Snuggling close, she rested her head on his chest. Smiling she sighed against his warm skin, "I wish I could stay here forever."

 

"Then why don't you," Hotch said, scooping her up and leaning them both against the headboard.

 

"What do you mean?" Emily said, a small burst of hope sparkling inside her.

 

"Emily," he said, beaming down at her. "I've loved you more than ten years. I'd say it's about time to take the next step."

 

"Aaron?" she said, arching her brow. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

 

"I am," he said. "What do you say?" His brow creased a little, the only outward sign of his trembling nerves.

 

Emily smiled. She tilted her head up and brushed her lips softly against his. A sweet, loving kiss filled with every little feeling that he made her feel.

 

Hotch cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a yes?" he said, lips curving and dimples touching his cheeks.

 

"Yeah," Emily said, touching his cheek. "That's a yes."

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the ride! Please leave a comment. :)


End file.
